Unpredictable and Unexpected (Mostly)
by HowAboutThat
Summary: This goes with Unexpected and Unpredictable (Mostly) so turn to that! Rum Tum Tugger comes to Skimbleshanks and tells him about a game Mistoffelees got him into and Skimble decides to help, but as the game goes along he gains feelings for Tugger, but what to do? Will he feel the same way back? What will happen to them on their pursuit to win the game?
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Here's Skimble's Pov on the other story: _Unpredictable and Unexpected (Mostly)_. I suggest you read that first, but I guess you don't necessarily need it... but I'd prefer if you did.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks finishes his tea after a long day at the station. He loves being able to wind down after a long day of work. His long brown tail flicking as he gives a content sigh. His muscles in his back finally relax and he's absolutely sure that he's going to have a peaceful, relaxed day because he made sure that the kits didn't see him this time and when they did they'd see how exhausted he was. He loves the kits, but it's exhausting to try to keep up with them sometimes. After all, he's not a kit anymore either.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door and he's sighs, thinking it's probably his sister and he groans as he gets up and opens the door to see a surprising sight. "Tugger! What is it yer doin' here, lad?"

"I've come to talk to you," Tugger says nervously, making Skimble worry a little and wonder what the tom needs because he can see that whatever it is is tearing him up inside.

"You can tell ol' Skimble what's on yer mind," the orange tabby assures.

Tugger takes a deep breath. "I..." he started in a suave voice, making Skimble almost demand what the Maine Coon wants when Tugger puts his face in his paws and says in a miserable voice, "I can't do it."

The tabby's eyebrows come together in confusion. "What is it yer tryin' to do?"

"Mistoffelees got most of us toms in a game and... well it started as naming off a male more masculine than you that you wouldn't mind mating with in hypothetical circumstances, but he had us get some pieces of paper and then Pouncival pulled out a card with my number and..."

Skimble's tail twitches as he observes Tugger's face: a miserable one. He figures that it's taken a lot for Tugger to tell him about this. "Hn... an' I'm guessin' that you chose me and he had the one that was chosen to do something... what is it you 'ave to do?"

Tugger seems shocked for a moment before he speaks. "Yes... I'm supposed to go after you and... something along the lines of getting you to be my mate or close to it to win the game... I just can't do that to you... I guess lost the game after all."

Skimble looks at Tugger and knows of how much the young tom hates to lose. He's touched that Tugger put aside that in order to keep from hurting the marmalade cat. Skimble turns over in his head as many ideas as he can to help this tom when suddenly something hits him and a mischievous grin splits his face.

"Maybe... or maybe not."

* * *

HAT: Okay, yeah, I know it was short, but work with me. I'm going off of the story I wrote, but... I'm gonna get there to the longer chapters.

Jemima: I should hope so.

HAT: Aaaaaanyway.

Jemima & HAT: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Getting closer to being done. I'm a little apprehensive about

**_Disclaimer: I don't wanna get tackled so... I don't own Cats, only the plot and OCs._**

* * *

Skimbleshanks is more or less reluctant to get up in the morning, but he does it anyway and as he finishes up his tea he shrugs on his vest tiredly and washes the cup out and puts it away, the philosophy of letting dishes soak lost on all cats because of where they live. He buttons up his vest and walks out, noticing Tugger swaggering in his direction, but he keeps going like he doesn't notice until Tugger's in front of him with a winning smile, one that reminds the orange tabby of when Tugger was in trouble with an adult as a kitten (he always found it cute and hilarious so he was trying very hard not to laugh).

"Hey Skimble."

Said cat stops and makes himself eye Tugger. "Hello... and what do you want?"

The curious cat shakes his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you."

Skimble makes himself react as he would before the game and looks around. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No," he says, his voice slightly strained most likely due to the others laughing.

"Well, either way, I have a schedule and I must be off," he says, glancing at the time before he sees the disappointed look on Tugger's face. He's reminded of when he was an adolescent and Tugger wanted to play, but Skimble couldn't. It always broke Skimble's heart. "Look, if you really want to spend time with me we can have some tea when I return."

Tugger's ears perk, making Skimble feel a whole lot better and less guilty (even though he knows it was fake). "Okay."

With that Skimble walks away at a brisk pace to make it to the train station on time. He'll be off the night shift for a while because apparently something happened to their night route and they have to go by the day route for a while until it's repaired (AN: Just go with it). As he walks to the station he thinks about when he was an adolescent and Tugger was a kit... they used to be pretty close, friends even, and he wonders what happened to that. He shakes his head as he nears the station and he can see the conductor relax as Skimble weaves through legs.

"Hello Skimble. On time or usual."

"Aye, now can we be off?" Skimble asks impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Hop in."

Skimble enters the train and goes to the loud section of the train and when he enters they immediately quiet, having heard of him on this train. As he works he sips on Earl Grey Tea with that drop of Scotch in it, as he always does, and when they return he gives a wave of his long brown tail and hurries home. When he enters the junkyard he feels a bit peckish and he's glad the bell on his collar is silenced before he prowls through the usual hunting ground, glad to see there aren't any other cats. He catches a good sized mouse and devours it in a few ravenous bites before he goes back to his usual route.

He sees Tugger sleeping on the tire and he's amused. Obviously Tugger hadn't planned on being asleep when the Railway Cat came back.

"An' here I thought you wanted to spend a little time with ol' Skimble," the tom says with amusement making his whiskers twitch.

This makes the younger tom wake up a bit more and speak quickly. "I do! I just got tired and drifted off."

Skimble's eyes narrow to observe the tom before he ruffle's his head fur. "Go take a nap. You're in need of it as much as I am," the marmalade tabby says, feeling exhausted from a long day's work.

"But..." Tugger trails off, ears lowering and tail drooping as he looks at the tabby tom.

Skimble's again reminded of when Tugger was disappointed when he was unable to play. "Perhaps another time, lad." He turns and walks into his den where Jenny's looking through his home. "Jen, lass, yer not gonna find me Scotch!"

She whirls around, shocked at first, before she glares at him. "One day soon."

Skimble rolls his eyes and takes off his vest and collar. Though they're pretty comfortable, he doesn't much feel like wearing it. He sits down and runs his paw through his head fur, trying to relax his muscles even if it's just a little. For years he's been trying to break that habit of having his muscles tense and ready for anything, but he doesn't think that will break with his history with the tribe any time soon, or ever really.

"What is it that ya want?" he asks, knowing his sister.

"I was hoping that you'd find me some medicine on the train. What with Exotica pregnant and others most likely going to get pregnant I'll be needing some sorts of pain killer or sedative."

He nods. "I'll see what I can do... having young kits around again is going to be interesting... again. I wonder how they'll be?"

"Hopefully they're as calm as their parents," she says.

He chuckles. "No, they were quite a bite more hyper as a kits. I remember Tantomile was as giggly and active as Etcetera."

She rolls her eyes. "That was because she had a crush on you as well as quite a few others."

His eyes roll. "Yeah, right," he grumbles, though he remembers Tantomile giving him a kiss on the cheek once. He shakes his head and puts that thought back in the mental filing cabinet. "Now may I have some much needed sleep?"

"Of course. Goodnight," she says, kissing her brother on the cheek.

He kisses her cheek back quickly. "Night."

Once his little sister left he finally fell asleep.

* * *

HAT: Second chapter, it took a little longer than I thought, but it didn't save the first time.

Alonzo: Of course, otherwise this would've been out already?

HAT: Yeah, pretty much.

Alonzo: Anything interesting happen in your life?

HAT: *frowns* Today's not the day to drag this out.

Alonzo: Why?

HAT: Not in the mood... *crosses arms irritably* Can we please get on with this?

Alonzo: Fine. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Since I really want to wrap this up I'm gonna have to do some time skips. After all, I just don't want to do too much, but now (another) story comes to mind about this one. I'm thinking about focusing in on Pouncival and doing a story about what happens after he becomes a hench-cat for a little while. ANYWAY, on with the disclaimer and story.

_**Dislciamer: I own nothing, but I **_**do _however, own the plot and OCs (they come later if you haven't read _Unexpected and Unpredictable (Mostly)_)._**

* * *

Skimbleshanks walks away from another (fake) attempt from Tugger and hurries to the station. Today's an off day for traveling, traveling later in the day to make sure that everything on the train is in tip-top shape before actually setting out for a city within a few hours of the Carlisle Station. The Railway Cat's used for the tight spots that can't be reached by the large humans. When they're finished making sure that there will be no problem when it comes to traveling they all take a break and Skimble's shocked to see the Maine Coon coming so soon, but he knew that he would come eventually.

"They believe that I'm hopeless. How long are we gonna make this last?" Tugger asks.

Skimble taps his chin as he sorts through his thoughts and knowledge of developing relationships. "Perhaps a week before I start to actually become awkward around you. I shove you back for a little while, and then we admit our feelings for each other and then we come out and at the Jellicle Ball give them a surprise," Skimble says, a wicked grin forming on his face.

Tugger has a look of admiration and Skimble beams inwardly, having not gotten that type of attention with Tugger since Tugger was a kit looking up to an adolescent Skimbleshanks. "Okay, sounds like a plan, old tom," Tugger says. In all actuality Skimble's not much older than Tugger, just enough that the age gap would be noticeable. Suddenly there's a toot of a whistle in the distance and Tugger jumps, making Skimble laugh. "Oh, shut up, old tom."

The marmalade tom presses against Tugger's side, the scent of slight fear still emanating off of him, and licks Tugger between the ears in hopes of comforting him. "Oh, calm down, lad, you're fine."

Tugger, surprisingly, doesn't move from Skimble and still shakes, but it's lighter than before. "I know," he grumbles.

"You act like you've never heard a train before," chuckles the clothed tom and notices the tips of the younger tom's ears turn red.

"Well, it was quiet so when I heard it, it was unexpected," the maned tom defends himself.

Another chuckle from the brown tailed tom and he puts his arm over the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let the metallic beastie get to you."

The Main Coon rolls his eyes, but it's not as exasperated as it normally would be. "Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself."

"That's what they all say," the marmalade tabby says before he notices the humans going back to work and starts forward in their direction. "Make yourself comfortable while I help out here."

Skimbleshanks is more than shocked to see Tugger helping him and asking questions. He never knew the Rum Tum Tugger for being one interested in the railway... or at least since Skimble had worked there for a few months and first learned of it. Not a lot of cats listen to his stories with such enthusiasm, save for the younger kits... and oddly enough Cassandra and Tantomile, but he's never understood why, though his sister is convinced that the two had a crush on him and still have remains of it, or at least admiration now. Still, though they show the most enthusiasm, he looses them easily. He gladly explains the working of the train, smiling at the enthusiasm Tugger shows in listening.

He notices Tugger struggling to stay awake, still speaking enthusiastically. "You should go back to the junkyard

The curious cat shakes his head. "No, I'm staying here until you get off."

Skimble smiles at the memory of Tugger insisting on staying in the past when he should have been going home and lifts his paw and scratches the younger tom behind the ear and soon the relaxing gesture makes the Maine Coon fall asleep and he picks up the tom and takes him to a secluded area to sleep in before he goes back to work. When it comes time for him to leave he gathers Tugger in his arms and walks five blocks back home and he's glad Tugger's den is out of sight, but when Skimble's about to enter the place of residence Tugger whimpers and curls into Skimble's chest. At first he's confused, but then he remembers what Tugger experienced in his own den. He sighs, closing his eyes, and goes to his own den, ignoring the looks he got. He tucks Tugger into his own bed before he walks out and runs straight into Munkustrap.

"Oh, nice to see you lad," Skimble says.

Munksutrap smiles. "Nice to see you too... why'd you bring Tugger into your den?"

Skimble makes his eyes widen. "Oh, no! nothing like that! Just giving the lad a nice place to sleep. He reacted negatively to his den," he says sadly at the end.

Munkustrap's silver eyes soften. "Thanks for taking care of him," he says, silver eyes gazing into the darkness of the older tom's den. "Can I see him? I mean, I know you're capable, but..."

"You've got to check for yourself. I know," Skimble says knowingly, mind flashing to his own sister when she was sick when they were kits. "Go on."

Munkustrap grins at the railway cat before darting in to check on his brother. While he does that Skimble decides to check on his own kin and slips into a den that smells of mice and he can hear them being taught by his sister. Jennyanydots was always a good sister, hardly ever annoying since all they had was each other for the longest (For the benefit of the story I'm having the two be related). He smiles at his sister (who was younger by one year, one minute, and fourty-nine seconds) and waits for her session to end before letting his presence be known.

"Hello," he says.

She whirls sharply and glares at her older brother. "I thought we said you'd never do that again," she says, Scottish lacing her accent in the slightest (and this only happens when she's very irritated (and even more often around her brother)).

"You think right, but I'm still gonna do it," he grins.

"One day," she growls, pointing at him before turning around and tidying up. "What do you want?"

"To spend time with a tiny she-cat that shares my blood."

She turns around, hearing the slight reluctance to ask a question. "I know you too well. What is it?"

The orange tom lowers his gaze to her feet. "Tugger's having nightmares about it again. Flinched when I went towards his den so I had to tuck him into mine," he remembers.

"Oh... I'll give him some herbs and then I want him straight to the twins," she orders.

He nods. "Alright.

"You're worried," she notes, mashing herbs together.

He looks up at her. "Well of course, you remember how he was last time."

"Too well," she grunts.

He hugs his sister, taking the herbs. "I'll see you tomorrow. If you stay out of my fur in the mornings before I've had my Scotch, I might even catch you some dinner," he says with a smirk.

She swipes at him, a scowl on her face. "One day I'm going to find your stash of Scotch and break every bottle."

He leaves with a laugh and walks to his den and sees Munkustrap sitting with his brother's head in his lap, fingers running through Tugger's fur in the most comforting way as the sleeping tom shakes and whimpers in his sleep. Skimble's heart plummets as he kneels in front of the boys with the herbs to smell and the herbs to ingest in each paw. He holds the ones to smell under Tugger's nose and his muscles almost instantly relax bit by bit. Rage builds up in Skimble's chest and he feels the need to use the eldest brother as a way to sharpen his claws daily. Munkustrap looks ready to cry for his brother and Skimble lifts his paw and scratches Munkustrap comfortingly.

"Don't worry, lad, it'll get better."

"How could he do that to his own brother?" Munkustrap demands. "I can handle it, but Tugger... Tugger didn't deserve any of it."

"He's strong-"

"You remember how he was that day," Munkustrap interrupts.

Skimble remembers... he remembers too well...

_Skimble walks home from an exhausting day at the railway and he wants nothing more than to go to sleep, but when the smell of blood wafts toward him he stops. It's Tugger's blood! He runs to the source and it's in Tugger's den. He enters and sees everything's disheveled and Macavity's scent is in the air. His glass-green eyes adjust quickly to the darkness as he searches for the tom and when he finds him there's a pool of blood around him and he's covered in claw marks and bruises and his amber eyes are dull and sad._

_"Tugger! Tugger, what happened?" Skimble asks._

_"M-Macavity," he whimpers before he passes out._

_Skimble gathers the broken young tom in his arms and runs to his sister's den and bursts in, but she's not in here._

_"Who's that?!" she calls._

_"Jenny, come out here!" he calls, setting Tugger on the examining table_

_"Give me a minute!"_

_"If yer no' in 'ere in two seconds you be'er be shittin' er dyin'!" Skimble growls, looking over his shoulder where she should be coming out before he looks worriedly at Tugger._

_"You're really shouting at me in me own house?" she asks, the slightest Scottish in her accent as she walks in and she freezes at the smell of blood and sight of Tugger before she runs forward. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know," he answers, eyes tearing up as she begins to work on him._

_He sits down and buries his face in his paws. He's never felt so useless in his entire life. He may have brought Tugger here, but that's all he could've done. To think Tugger could've died if he hadn't have come by when he did. He wishes he can do something for Rum Tum Tugger, but it doesn't seem possible. He doesn't know who could do this to such a happy-go-lucky kit, but he knows he'll never forgive them for this. When Jenny stops and takes a breather she lets him know Tugger will be fine and he lets out a relieved breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. Tugger calls out to Skimble and the orange tabby's there immediately._

_"Hey Tugs," SKimble says, trying to sooth the almost-tom by using his nickname._

_"Skimble... Macavity did this to me..." he whispers._

_Rage builds in Skimble as he hugs Tugger. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay. You're fine."_

Skimble's hated Macavity with a passion ever since...

"If he's gonna get over this he'll have to do it on his own," Skimble finally sighs.

Munkustrap sighs and nods. "I know but... I just worry about him."

"Me too, lad, me too..."

* * *

HAT: *lays on the stage* Yeah... Well, anyway, since I'm dog tired, Skimbleshanks will say it...

Skimbleshanks: *rolls his eyes* I'm gonna have to carry you to bed aren't I?

HAT: *taps chin in thought and then nods* Yes.

Skimbleshanks: *smirks and shakes head* This lass is an interesting one... but she wants me to remind you to review.

HAT: Mhm *asleep*

SKimbleshanks: *pucks HAT up* Tell the people good-nap.

HAT: *mumbles*

Skimbleshanks: I think you can agree with me that she's in need of the nap... sadly she has to wake up in a little while. *walks off stage*


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: Okay! Next chapter! I can't wait for it to get really into Skimble's POV, but i'm iffy on the decision on when Skimble starts feeling something... *shrugs* Oh, well. Oh! Before I forget, there's going to be a few references from _Scottish Siblings _because that's the roots of most of the stories I make (mostly, if I make Jenny and Skimble mates [for whatever reason] I'll just change the last bit up a bit... not that you know what it is yet... hehehe! But if you read the first two chapters (chapter three is up) you'll kinda get what I mean about Skimble understanding how Tugger feels... okay, moving on!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats, there would be more explosions.**

* * *

Skimbleshanks rubs his eyes, trying his best to stay up. He doesn't want Tugger to be alone, what with the nightmares coming back. He's stayed awake all night while Munkustrap had gotten some sleep so he can make sure Tugger doesn't do anything drastic. He's tired, but he's used to it, being on the train at night and having only a few hours of sleep until he wakes up to spend time with others (namely the kits who should be searching for him right about now...). Tugger wakes up and then he starts thrashing, eyes no longer holding sense, but fear and the wild need to be free.

_No, no, no, not again! _Skimble thinks, remembering how bad Tugger was one time and nearly killed Jennyanydots and Jellylorum and Skimble knows the flirtatious cat regrets it still. If Tugger hurt his own (little) brother, he'd be devastated. He grabs Tugger's face in his paws and forces the amber eyes to focus on his calmer (because he's a little afraid of Tugger doing something he'd regret) glass-green ones. "Tugger, Tugger, it's okay. Yer safe."

Tugger relaxes and glances down at the silver and black arms around him before his head hangs. "Thanks..."

"Are you okay?" the silver tabby asks his brother before said brother nods with a sick look. "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

The Maine Coon shakes his head. "No. It's too horrible."

Skimble looks at the Protector and sees the conflict in his eyes about staying with his brother. He knows that it's rare when his duties get in the way of each other. Then he turns his gaze on the elder brother and knows that he feels guilty by his scent (however weak he's making it) and the look on his face.

"Go," groans the curious cat. "I'll stay here."

"But-" Skimble knows that Munkustrap needs to be a Protector right now so he interrupts.

"I'll keep him company." Munkustrap's eyes are full of gratitude as he nods and he hugs his brother tightly before he slips out of the den, leaving Skimble with the nightmare plagued tomcat. After a moment Skimble takes Tugger's paw in his. "Are you _really _alright?"

"No," the maned cat admits in a whisper. "It's so hard... thinking about Macavity and what he did... even more to think about the good things he did before what he did to me. It hurts."

Pity and understanding flood Skimbleshanks as he takes the Rum Tum Tugger in his arms and gently rocks him. The marmalade tabby knows better than most in the junkyard what this tom has gone through. After all, his past is filled with that type of betrayal and even Jenny doesn't completely understand due to being so young when it happened (A/N: No, seriously. If you haven't read the first few chapters in _Scottish Siblings_ then you don't know how effed up I've made his kittenhood).  


"I know, I know," the orange tabby murmurs. "And it will always hurt, but the pain will ease with time."

Tugger, not in the firmest of states, looks up at Skimble with large amber eyes. "Really?"

Skimble's heart strings tug painfully at seeing how broken Tugger was and wonders if this was how others saw him when he was younger. "Really... now get some rest."

Then the older tom feels a hesitant arm start to wrap around his torso before it disappears, making Skimble's skin where contact was made feel unnaturally cold. "Can... I cuddle with you? For comfort?" Tugger asks hesitantly, like a kitten.

Skimble can't believe how kittenish Tugger seems to him, but at the same time he _can _believe it because of the tragedy that happened so he really wants to help him. "You can."

Tugger's arms wrap around Skimble's waist and his head rests on his chest and then Skimble's own arms wrap around Tugger's shoulders. Tugger obviously won't go to sleep easily or have sweet dreams, but Skimble feels he needs to do something. He decides to hum an almost forgotten tune that he used to know the words to, but he doesn't remember then anymore... only the rhythm and how they brought some comfort to those that he sang the song to, especially Jenny. To think he used to sing it often. Still, he hums and feels Tugger relax and soon he's asleep himself.

-LINE!-

The smell of food awakens the marmalade cat and he's more or less shocked about the time of day: afternoon. He can't believe he slept for so long, but at the same time he can. When he makes it to the kitchen area his glass-green eyes focus on Tugger's smiling face and the food that's been prepared.

"Afternoon," Tugger says.

Skimble can't help but blink. "You made lunch?"

"Mmmmhm! I decided this would be the best way to repay you."

"Well..." Skimble's trying to process all of this in his mind, but he knows that Tugger's not one for leaving debts unpaid and will even force the payment on another sometimes, so he doesn't even bother fighting it. "Thank you."

"No... thank you... for everything," Tugger says.

That 'thank you' is for a number of things, Skimble knows, so much more than what's happened recently with the game and nightmares... it's for everything Skimble did in the past for him and he gets a feeling it is also for things that he will do in the future. It's a weighted 'thank you' to say the least.

After lunch is all done and Tugger rises. "I'm gonna go."

Something in Skimble doesn't like that, but he shakes his head. Tugger can take care of himself, he can't have nightmares while awake. "Alright."

When Tugger leaves Skimble's left to think and his thoughts don't take a very satisfying turn. They turn to his past, before he got to behave rather kittenish and have fewer stressful responsibilities. Truly no one besides Tugger's own family and Demeter know what Tugger went through better than Skimbleshanks. To love one of your kin so much and hold them on a pedestal as a kitten only to have the pedestal torn down by the one placed on top of it. Skimble sighs, guilt gnawing on his insides yet again. He can't help but feel responsible for what happened to Tugger since, after all, he led to it in a way. His fingertips sparkle and he closes his eyes and breathes, the sparkles going away.

_Calm down... I wonder what I can do to mess with Jen and Jelly,_ he thinks and a mischievous smirk plays on his face. _Perhaps I could mess with that fat cat that wants my baby sister? That'll make them upset... and Bomba, too. Perfect!_

Needless to say by the end of the day Bustopher Jones wasn't in a good mood and he didn't come to the junkyard for a few days after and Skimble was accused, but none of Bustopher's female admirers could give solid evidence. No one goes after Skimbleshanks' baby sister without _his _approval first.

* * *

HAT: Haha! Skimble's overprotective of his sister and immature... gotta love him.

Etcetera: That's nice and all, but what's with the sparkles?

HAT: *grins like Cheshire the Cat* You'll find out...

Etcetera: Momma! HAT's acting weird again!

HAT: *giggles* Yeah, but this also shows that Skimble has his own internal struggles too, though they've supposedly been dealt with already. Well they have, but it's still going on, just not as often. You'll understand later.

Etcetera: This has to do with that one story about Skimble's past doesn't it?

HAT: Yep! And trust me, it comes quite a bit later in that story, after (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER) happens. Yeah... that was pretty... dark for me.

Etcetera: Are you sure you're okay?

HAT: Nope! Could you say it please so I can have meat?

Etcetera: *rolls eyes* Okay. Review!

Tugger: *walks by with bacon on a plate*

Etcetera: Tugger!

HAT: Bacon!

Tugger: *turns around* Huh? *sees Etcetera and HAT about to tackle him * Oh no! *flees*

Etcetera: Tugger come back!

HAT: Give me the bacon!

Tugger: NOOOOOOOO! Misto! Help!

Mistoffelees: *whispers* No.

Tugger: *glomped by Etc. and bacon stolen by HAT* Noooooo!

HAT: Well... I'm satisfied *munches on a bite of bacon* See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: WEll...

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and OCs. Trust me, if I owned Cats, it would be so much more random.**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks has been acting weird for the past three days, as expected. He scoots away from Tugger when he's close, gets awkward with anything intimate, etc. Skimbleshanks is currently thinking about a horrible co-worker that's back from a three month trip with another railway that stops at Carlisle Station. He wants nothing more than to smash the cocky talkative ass's face, but being a (somewhat) pacifist he has to keep his temper. He shakes his head and walks out of the station onto to run unto the black and gray calico and Skimble has to stop from having anything but his tail twitch in irritation (though his eye's going to if he doesn't leave soon).

"Well, hello, Skimble!" the Irish tom says.

Skimble has no problem with Irish cats... he just has a problem with _this _one. "Hello, Lyon."

"I wonder how long you're gonna have to wait before you go to Ireland! It's much more beautiful than Scotland ever was, but then again, you wold know. I prefer my homeland myself, but yours is... interesting... just poor. Oh, and how's that beautiful sister of yours?"

_Don't kill him_, the Scottish tom thinks as he sighs. "I need to go. After all my sister, who's got her eyes on _someone else_, needs help with _her kits._"

"I'm sure I can get her eyes on me," the cocky Irish cat says.

Skimble scoffs and walks away briskly, fur bristling. Lyon _always _manages to get under his fur, _especially _with Jennyanydots. He enters the junkyard and he tries to not look as irritated as he feels. He'll get _really _irritated when others ask him about it.

"Hey, Skimble!" Tugger calls, walking in Skimble's direction. Skimble, for a second, sees the kit that wants to play after the apprentice returns from the railway, but it quickly vanishes as he remembers the game and makes himself stiffen. "How was your day at the railway?"

"Just fine," Skimble says stiffly as he walks slowly, trying to keep the loathing for the black and gray tom out of his voice.

"What do you think Exotica's kit will look like? Or will she be having kits?"

"I dunno, but we'll find out soon."

"Hopefully all goes well. There might be a new mystic or two in our tribe. I think they'll make great parents."

"Yer curious, but yer curiosity won't be satisfied for a while."

Tugger pouts. "Killjoy."

"I try. For now I need to be going to sleep."

"Alright," Tugger says, still pouting, but this time seeming to be of disappointment of not spending time with Skimble.

Skimble realizes Tugger's still following him and clear his throat. "Ahem... alone?"

Realization dawns on the Maine Coon. "Oh! Right, sorry," he says awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aye," the marmalade tom nods. "Goodnight."

He enters his den and takes off his vest, putting it where it belongs, before he collapses on the bed and falls asleep.

_-LINE-_

Skimbleshanks has never hated the sound of someone knocking on his door more in his life than when he hears it in the middle of the night. He rubs his glass-green eyes and goes to the door and opens it to see the Rum Tum Tugger looking down, giving Skimble the idea that Tugger's taken to sleep walking again.

"What is it?"

Tugger looks up and Skimble's heart is tugged painfully at as he sees the broken, tired look from the younger tom. "I had the nightmare."

Not _a _nightmare, _the _nightmare. The one where Macavity tortures him. "Come in. I'll make some tea."

Skimble makes tea, his worry for the Maine Coon growing. He's never seen the other tom so frazzled before, except the day he actually found him afterwards. After drinking tea quietly Skimble gives Tugger the couch and he goes into his room, going to sleep with a little trouble because of the fact that he doesn't know whether or not Tugger will be fine, but after a few minutes he falls asleep only to be waken up again later by the scared maned tom screaming and crying out for an unseen brother to stop.

_Everlasting don't let him get hurt_, Skimble thinks and he sees Tugger twisting and turning and thrashing. He takes a firm hold of Tugger's shoulders and shakes him. "Come on, lad, wake up! It's not real, you just need to wake up... wake up, please!"

Tugger wakes up and focuses in on the one that awakened him before his eyes fill with tears. Skimble's heartbroken at seeing the normally upbeat cat to be so broken and he hugs the tom to his chest. "It's okay. Yer fine," he whispers.

"It hurts," the crying tom manages to whimper.

Skimble can't stand seeing him in this state, but he holds Tugger and manages to get him to sleep. As Tugger sleeps he observes Tugger's, now, peaceful face. Suddenly he finds his finger tracing a stripe on the Maine Coon's face and then the tear stains and he stops himself, wondering what came over him. He licks the younger tom's face clean and falls asleep.

* * *

HAT: Well, there's that chapter.

Gus The Theater Cat: You're... an interesting author, but I can't deny that this was a good chapter. Amusing at first and then sad in the end.

HAT: Thank you!

Gus the Theater Cat: Of course, you do realize they're going to be looking forward to the next chapter and you won't have it for a while.

HAT: *sulks* I know... but I'll have it by the end of the week!

Gus the Theater Cat: Sure you will...

HAT: *gapes * I thought you had more faith in me!

Gus the Theater Cat: I do... Munkustrap thinks it'll take a moth. I think it'll take two weeks.

HAT: Okay... I guess that's okay. Well, would you please say it?

Gus the Theater Cat: Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: T-T *sniffle* Why don't I get anymore reviews? TT-TT I miss them! It let me know your opinions... *sigh* I'll continue in hopes of gaining more opinions of the story. ON WITH THE STORY!

Munkustrap: *stops and jumps* Bipolar much?!

HAT: *glares* Munkustrap... please do me a favor and shush.

Munkustrap: *rolls eyes and continues as he was* Review while your at it.

**_Disclaimer: T-T I don't own Cats, only the plot and OCs._**

* * *

Skimbleshanks wakes up in the morning and feels a weight on his chest and something- or rather someone- in his arms. He looks down at Tugger and realizes how peaceful he looks. Tugger nuzzles closer, tightening his grip before relaxing and Skimble finds himself smiling at this little action. Glass-green eyes take in the handsome features of the Maine Coon and the marmalade tom feels something inside of him jerk in a strange way. He knows that he'll do _anything _to protect Tugger, even if it's from Tugger himself... even if it's from Skimbleshanks himself. Skimble's mind turns to a dark brown tabby with glass-green eyes for a brief moment before he shoves such thoughts away and focuses on Tugger... at the wrong point because Tugger's face is now inches away from his own because of the mere fact of this Skimble blushes furiously.

_He's really cute,_ he thinks and then blinks, wondering where that through had come from when Tugger curls down, face no longer extremely close to Skimbleshanks' and then he wakes up soon after with an adorable sleepy kitten face Skimble remembers from when he spent the night with Deuteronomy. "Morning, lad... How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in ages," the maned cat answers, getting up and stretching, leaving the brown tailed tom's body a bit colder, but he passes it off as the loss of body heat... and his paw's asleep. "I wonder why."

_I do too... you didn't stay asleep until I got here..._ the Railway Cat thinks before he shrugs. "I don't know, but you're welcome here anytime."

Tugger nods, looking out the window with a distracted look on his face as Skimble smooths his fur and then quickly grabs his vest. "Well, another day, another phase of the plan... we're at the part where you're jumpy right?

"You're right," Skimble assures, his numb paw having trouble buttoning up his waistcoat.

The black and brown tom swats the orange cat's paws away from the button. "Here let me get it." Skimble frowns at needing help, but not only that, but the peculiar tingle he gets when Tugger's fingers brush his fur and skin at some points. Tugger smirks when he's finished at the look. "There you go."

Now the cat of the railway train has no choice but to defend himself. "Gah! Your fingers aren't numb and tingly because a heavy head cutting off the circulation of your blood."

It's harder to see the blush under the curious cat's fur, but Skimble can see it. "Sorry."

"Alright, best for you to sneak out before someone wakes up."

"Okay, see you later Skim Milk."

The nicknamed Skim Milk's ears flatten in annoyance and he moves to say something but Tugger leaves. Skimble grumbles under his breath about the horrid nickname, but other than that he drops it. He finishes getting ready, his mind buzzing through the train schedule briefly and then somehow finds itself focused on Tugger. The way he smiles, no, beams whenever something goes his way, the way he gets all nervous and shy on those rare occasions, and that cute overprotective look he gets when the topic of any young queens (especially Victoria, Jemima, and Etcetera (who, though she's his biggest fan-queen, has a familial type of bond with him as well)) dating. He feels butterflies in his stomach at these thoughts before he quickly shakes his head to clear these thoughts.

_Where are these thoughts coming from? _He wonders before he walks out of his den and fixes his waistcoat after shutting the door.

"Hey Skimble!" a familiar voice says that sends his heart leaping as he jumps and whirls around, remembering how he's supposed to be acting.

"H-Hello Tugger. What is it you need from me, lad?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me come with you to work?"

Skimble fondly remembers when he'd be asked when he was an apprentice, but he makes himself look heistant before he nods slowly. "I suppose that couldn't hurt."

Tugger grins and they walk together. Skimble pretends not to notice the look Tugger gives Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer and smirks internally himself. When they reach the train station the two joke rather comfortably as friends, but Skimble feels butterflies the entire time especially then physical contact is made. As Skimble workds, Tugger helps, which is much appreciated. Tugger goes off for a break and Skimble easily heaves luggage. This is one of those days when Skimble's just there to make sure everything's ready to go, but doesn't go with them. He notices Tugger not where he was before while taking a break and wonders where he is. He follows the scent and finds Tugger doing the most heartbreaking thing... crying.

"Tugger... Tugger, what is it?" questions the orange tabby as he rushes to the Maine Coon's side and hugging him.

"It's just... I hate having these nightmares and I miss them so much... I don't want you to have to carry my burden..."

Skimble thumbs away the tears with a heavy heart, and he's little angry as well that Tugger doesn't thin he can rely and trust Skimble. "I know you miss your old brother and your mother... but I don't ever want you to think that you can't come to me about this. Understand?"

Tugger nods slowly as he stares into glass-green eyes. "I understand."

With that said Skimble brings the nightmare plagued tom into a hug and the mostly black cat buries his face in his companion's shoulder as he cries. Skimble ignores the calls for him, not wanting to leave this broken tom alone, but Tugger doesn't and tries to get Skimble to leave and do his job, but Skmble refuses to leave. When Tugger finally convinces Skimble he's alright and the orange cat leaves he finds the other tom now working beside him, but his shoulders are sagged and his eyes look bruised underneath.

"Go home, Tugger. You're in need of rest," Skimble suggests, worried for this tom's health.

Tugger nods and walks away without his usual swagger, which makes Skimble's ears lower and tail droop. He hates seeing the maned cat so depressed. He knows that those he's working with can tell that he'd distracted and then an Irish voice rises.

"Skimble!"

_Damn it! _Skimble thinks. "What do you want, Lyon?"

Lyon steps back at the unusually high amount of hostility and his dark brown eyes softening. "How about I finish up work here? You look worried about something."

Skimble stares at the gray and brown tom. "Really?"

"Yes. You go check on whoever you're worried about, I'll finish up here."

"Thank you," Skimble says, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Go, go!" Lyon says, waving him off.

Skimble takes off in the direction of the junkyard, pausing for nothing at all besides to make sure he crosses the street just fine. He follows Tugger's scent in the direction of his sister's den and when he nears he hears screaming and runs forward, his heart leaping to his throat as many scenarios play out in his mind and none of them turn out any sort of good. When it suddenly stops he pauses and then continues with a greater speed and upon his entrance he sees Asparagus, Jellylorum, and his sister in the room with Tugger who seems to have just finished his tea.

"Good to see you're alright, lad," he says, glass-green eyes still observing his face to make sure he's okay.

"We'll give you a moment," Jelly says which means they'll leave the room, but there's no promise of it being completely private.

"What happened?" Skimble asks when they finish leaving, unable to kill his curiousity.

"You know..." Tugger trails off.

Skimble shakes his head and puts his paws on Tugger's shoulder's. "Do you need Jenny's herbs?"

"I've been taking them, they don't work," Tugger admits, looking at the ground. "Please, stop worrying about me."

"No. I won't. You drive me crazy! Why do you always have to try and be strong, keep everything to yourself? I'm tired of you doing this to yourself," he admits, anger, worry, and butterflies filling his stomach as he thinks about Tugger's actions of trying to be strong. "It kills me."

Tugger observes Skimbleshanks for a moment before he lowers his gaze, unable to meet the gaze of the other before he mutters, "I'm sorry..."

Skimble kneels in front of Tugger and caresses his face, wanting to see Tugger's eyes. "Stop... please," he begs quietly, unable to keep a small bit of pain out of his voice. He suddenly recognizes the butterfly feeling for Tugger... he gulps and shakes this for the time being, needing to get his point across and do one thing. "For me..."

And then their lips press together and he's surprised that Tugger kisses back, an arm starting to wind around Skimble's shoulders. Then suddenly the door opens and they jump away from each other guiltily and Skimble, though not blushing like Tugger, is a bit flustered and he's frustrated with the two friends and one sister and he resists the urge to glare and snap at them like he would've done in the past before he became a mature adult tom.

"Were we interrupting something?" Jenny asks, a twinkle in her eye that says clearly she knows.

Skimble clears his throat, trying to find his voice for a second. "Not at all."

_But if you'd have stayed out a bit longer, I'd have appreciated it,_ he thinks.

* * *

Rumpelteazer: Since HAT jumped into a new black hole and we need to find out how to get her out, she wanted me to tell you to review... also something about holding the next chapter for ransom or something along those lines until she gets... *glances at paper* Five reviews... wow, you guys must be slacking for her to resort to this. Well, anyway, enjoy.

HAT: *muffled scream from black hole*

Macavity: Damn it, HAT, hold still and I can get you out!

Rumpelteazer: Did you try water?

Macavity: Do you think I'm an idiot?!

Munkustrap: Well did you?

Macavity: I did!

Old Deuteronomy: Try the- no not that!

Macavity: Damn it, stop jumping into black holes!

HAT: *muffled insult*

Munkustrap: Can't we just leave her?

HAT: *muffled protest*

Macavity: *sighs* No... she'd haunt us and we'd never get sleep.

HAT: *muffled agreement*

Rumpelteazer: Wait... you're a friggin' _magic cat _use your magic and get her out!

Macavity: ...

Old Deuteronomy: You're being replaced with Rumpus Cat until you redeem yourself.

Munkustrap: I don't claim you...

RUmpelteazer: *facepalm* I can't believe I work for _him._

Macavity: SHUT UP!


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: Since I really want to wrap this up I'm gonna have to do some time skips. After all, I just don't want to do too much, but now (another) story comes to mind about this one. I'm thinking about focusing in on Pouncival and doing a story about what happens after he becomes a hench-cat for a little while. ANYWAY, on with the disclaimer and story.

_**Dislciamer: I own nothing, but I **_**do _however, own the plot and OCs (they come later if you haven't read _Unexpected and Unpredictable (Mostly)_)._**

* * *

Skimbleshanks has never has such a plagued mind in his life. He bites his lip and bangs his head on the crate in front of him. He wants nothing more than to scream, but he can't. There are others around and they might be worried about a yowling cat running around on the streets and quite frankly he doesn't feel like escaping the pound. The Rum Tum Tugger is on his mind. The queenizer, handsome, sweet Rum Tum Tugger. He shakes his head to try and get those thoughts from his head because he knows that Tugger's a queenizer and wouldn't fall for a tom like him. Skimble acts much too old at times and he's obviously not a queen (though Tugger _has _flirted with the occasional tom) or even the least bit less masculine than Tugger (since Tugger had to pick a cat more masculine than himself). How could Tugger ever come even remotely close to having feelings for Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat? No, he just can't see it.

_That doesn't mean you can't enjoy it while it lasts,_ a part of him says, but he knows that in the long run it will hurt.

There he is.

The Maine Coon perks up and his eyes light up from his den before he walks over and gives a smile, making Skimble smile at the younger cat being happy to see him even if it's a possibility the level of joy is exaggerated. Skimble, wish his sharp glass-green eyes, can't decipher how Tugger feels so he lets it go for the time being, after all it will come back whether he wants it to or not at another time since it's been happening all day (well... every since the kiss, more or less, really).

"Congrats, you two!" Alonzo says with a twinkle in his eye as he passes by.

Skimble blinks and shares a look with Tugger before his eyes flash to his friends and sister. They seem t be trying their absolute best to look like they aren't trying to completely avoid the gaze of the amber and glass-green eyes.

"I knew news spread fast, but I had no idea how it got to be this fast," Tugger mutters.

"Oh, well, might as well," Skimble shrugs, managing to contain his excitement as he takes Tugger's paw in his own and he feels so much better. They head to his den (he manages to keep all inappropriate thoughts out of his mind, thankfully and surprisingly) for tea, but they're apprehended by the kits (and adolescents) surrounding them and blathering at once. Finally Skimble's had enough. "Alright! One at a time, one at a time... Tumble."

"Are you two together now?"

Tugger nods. "Yes," he answers before pointing to his younger sister, Jemima. "Your question next."

"Which one of you is the girl in the relationship?"

"Next question," the both of them say.

"But... that's all of our questions," Skimble's niece, Electra, informs.

The two males holding paws share a look and then shrug. "We don't know yet."

All of them pout.

"Will you tell us when you know?" Victoria asks hopefully.

"No," the two reply.

"Now, excuse us!" Skimble exclaims, fleeing from the questioning kits with Tugger and when they're alone, they're still holding paws. Skimble, though reluctant, decides that Tugger mustn't be comfortable holding his paw anymore. "No one's around, lad, you don't have to hold on anymore."

Tugger quickly (as if eager, the orange tom would say) drops his paw. "Sorry."

"So in a few days we'll get to the point where we kiss publicly," Skimble mutters and his lips immediately feel tingly and he wants more than anything for those few days to hurry up so he can have an excuse to kiss Tugger whenever he wants (save for when they're alone). "And the Jellicle Ball's still in a few weeks... the plan is moving along faster than we'd originally planned."

Tugger nods. "By the time the Jellicle Ball comes it'll be a shock when they realize the truth."

After a while Skimble goes into his den and Tugger into his own and he waits a few hours into the night before he hears Tugger come into his den and curls against the older cat who now holds him in his arms. Skimble, though he knows it will hurt, pretends that Tugger's really in love with him as he falls asleep.

-LINE-

The orange tabby wakes up without Tugger by his side (as usual) and sighs. He wants to wake up with Tugger by his side, but he knows that won't happen. He rubs his forehead and knows that this is an off day for him so he's free to do whatever... partially. He agreed to have tea with his sister and their friends and help pick herbs. Skimble walks to his sister's den and has a good time talking with two old friends. They seem very happy that Skimble found someone after so many years and he sighs, a certain calico she-cat coming to mind, but he shakes these thoughts from his mind and leaves goes with Jellylorum and Asparagus. Sadly the two get rather lovey-dovey and at one point forgot their friend's presence completely and got a fierce, passionate kiss in before Skimble just slips into the shadows.

_Note to self, never come with them herb picking again,_ he thinks before he realizes they can take it _way _too far and moves to go back when he sees Tugger throwing up outside of Jenny's den. He figures one kit can get scarred for life while (A/N: I'm dying right after I wrote this... literally paused right here, laughed, and had to write this before finishing my sentence) he goes to the Maine Coon and rubs his back to help sooth him and breath easier.

"What is it?" the Railway Cat questions.

"Saw... gah!" The curious cat gags from the throw up taste in his mouth and quickly laps up some water from a nearby puddle before he continues. "Saw Exotica's first baby born... couldn't do it."

"What were you doing in there, lad?"

"Exotica's water broke when she was talking to me and I rushed her in and I got Cori, Tantomile, and Cassandra."

The railway cat smiles with pride, glad his tom was considerate enough to do such a thing. "That was good of you. Come over here and sit, put your head between your legs," he advises, seeing that Tugger's a bit woozy.

Tugger does as told and is soon fully recovered and when he slowly rises he smiles at the glass-green eyed tom. "Thank you."

"No problem, lad."

The younger tom leans into the older one, and the older one couldn't be happier and he notices a certain Protector watching. "I don't think I'll ever watch another birth again..."

Skimble chuckles in amusement, remembering, at one point, thinking the same thing. "I assure you, you will one day. What of when Victoria has her first litter? Or Jemima?"

Tugger's hackles rise. "They'd better not have kittens any time soon," he growls.

The tabby bursts out into laughter at the cute overprotective look he's grown so fond of. "Of course you're as protective as your brothers."

"I always have been," Tugger rolls his eyes.

Skimble holds Tugger's paws and his amber eyes close. The cat of the railway train has never felt so at peace and wants nothing more than for this moment to last forever, where in his mind he and Tugger are actually in love. This is bliss (you know... if you exclude the screams of labor coming from inside of the den).

Suddenly Exotica's yells of labor are over and both of their ears prick and Tugger opens his eyes in curiosity, but Skimble knows he won't interrupt the family moment to see the kits... he'll wait like everyone else. So instead he just cuddles with Skimble for a little while. Throughout their entire time together waiting for permission to see the kittens the two switched constantly from Tugger seeming to be the female to Skimble seeming to the the female. After all, neither wants to lose their masculine edge, no matter how confident they were as warriors (especially Skimble).

Then Cassandra walks out with a smile. "Come in, you two!"

They exchange a glance as Cassandra disappears back into Jennyanydot's den, but enter together. They see three beautiful kittens upon entry with their father, mother, and aunt. Skimble looks to the one in the mother's arms and sees it looks like the mother herself except with light brown fur. The one in the father's arms is white with black tabby stripes and a brown streak along the back. The final one that's passed to the second aunt is dark brown save for a black muzzle paws and tux. Though the kittens' fur aren't like their parent's (like in most cases) their faces hold plenty from each parent. Suddenly Tantomile is offering to let Tugger hold her... nephew.

"No, no, no," Tugger shakes his head, looking quite panicky at the thought of holding the kitten when it's not his right.

"Go on," Cassandra encourages from her sister's side.

Tugger gently takes the bundle and feels like he did when he held his baby sister, like he was going to drop him, but due to this fear, he doesn't. Skimble looks over Tugger's shoulder and smiles, looking at Rum Tum Tugger's fearful, yet content face as he gazes on the newborn kitten. He knows that Tugger's good with kits and is a real softy, but terrified of holding very young kits (save for when Munkustrap was born, he was over eager until he realized how delicate his little brother was).

"He's handsome..." the curious cat says.

"Like his father," Exotica says lovingly. "And I can't wait to see their eyes."

Tugger hands Skimble the child and Skimble handles him expertly (after all, he's had two nieces and two nephews and has handled other cat's kittens) and grins at the tux kitten as he has the adult's forefinger in a strong grip that comes as a delightful surprise. "He's strong too!"

Cori grins proudly. "Yes, both my boys are. And my little girl's as beautiful as her mother," he says, gesturing to the one in his arms.

Tugger then sits in a corner and started to fall asleep, letting the others talk and hold the kittens. Skimble holds each one and he has a certain fondness for the newborn queen. Soon he notices that the maned tom is pretty much asleep and goes over, putting his paw on Tugger's shoulder and for a moment he seems to be conscious before he closes his eyes again. The strong brown tailed tom wraps his arm around Tugger's waist and soon said tom nuzzles the one half-carrying him, Skimble, and lets out a sigh, wishing dearly that this tom liked him the way he likes him. He makes it to the dark den and places him in the bed and watches him for a moment before he goes to his den and takes an uneasy nap waiting for Tugger to come into his den.

* * *

HAT: Yeah! Thank you Effanineffable for getting me out of the black hole!

Macavity: I tried!

HAT: You forgot to use magic! I could've died because of you!

Macavity: I wasn't the only one there.

HAT: But you were the only one with magic! At least Effanineffable was able to help me... *crosses arms and huffs*

Macavity: I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do to make it up to you?

HAT: *evil smirk* Weeeeell...

-Twenty minutes later-

HAT: -_-... um... when I said I wanted Skimble... I did _not _mean this way! *gestures to Skimble tied to a bed with gag in mouth*

Macavity: What else could you have meant?

HAT: I meant to talk to and cuddle with, not rape!

Macavity: *shrugs* You should've been more specific.

HAT: *gets gag out of Skimble's mouth* I'm so sorry.

Skimble: Just untie me.

HAT: *frees Skimble* Just... go to the Night mail.

Skimble: Thanks, lass. *gives her a hug and glares at Macavity before walking away*

HAT: That's it, no popping up in my reflections on stories for a week!

Macavity: But-

HAT: No buts... now say it and let's go, I'm confiscating your bacon.

Macavity: NOT MY BACON!

HAT: Mac...

Macavity: Review... *sulks and walks with HAT to his kitchen*

HAT: *grins and thinks, _YAY! I get bacon!_*


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: Okay! Next chapter! I can't wait for it to get really into Skimble's POV, but i'm iffy on the decision on when Skimble starts feeling something... *shrugs* Oh, well. Oh! Before I forget, there's going to be a few references from _Scottish Siblings _because that's the roots of most of the stories I make (mostly, if I make Jenny and Skimble mates [for whatever reason] I'll just change the last bit up a bit... not that you know what it is yet... hehehe! But if you read the first two chapters (chapter three is up) you'll kinda get what I mean about Skimble understanding how Tugger feels... okay, moving on!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats, there would be more explosions.**

* * *

It's impossible for sleep to visit the marmalade tomcat as he waits for a Maine Coon to show up, but he doesn't come. Fear shoots through him and he worries that Tugger finally broke and decided to do something drastic. He shoots up in the bed and darts out of his room, long brown tail streaking behind him as he makes like a ghost in the night towards Tugger's den, under everyone's radar. He needs to make sure that Tugger's safe and okay, and he hopes that his fears are unrealized and Tugger's _actually _getting a peaceful sleep. Though he'd miss Tugger sneaking into his den and curling against him, he'd love for Tugger to not have nightmares anymore either.

He stops in front of Tugger's den and knocks gently and when there's no reply he cracks open the door and enters. He sees Tugger on the bed with his knees clutched to his chest and ears pricked while his amber eyes are filled with fear as he looks in Skimbleshanks' direction. Skimble moves forward and when he notices the Rum Tum Tugger trembling he stops and tilts his head, wondering what has him so terrified of the railway cat. He finally straightens his head and moves forward, determined to comfort the nightmare plagued tom, but he moves backward with amber saucers and his claws slide out. Skimble, uncaring for any physical damage he may receive, puts a paw on the bed, in the moonlight, and watches the confusion flash across the light brown face until Skimble's upper torso's in the moonlight and then the curious cat relaxes immensely by letting out a sigh of relief.

"What're you doing here?" Tugger asks tiredly.

"I wondered what happened when you didn't show up and came here to see for myself if anything happened."

"You should go home and get some sleep," the younger tom says with a tone of... bitterness and sadness and frustration in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

Tugger shakes his head. "No... I'm costing you too much sleep every night."

Skimble frowns, realizing that Tugger, no matter how much he needs help, is willing to harm himself to make sure Skimble stays healthy, but Skimble, himself, doesn't like this. "Lad, you're costing me sleep by my worrying about you. When you didn't come I was so scared you might've gone and done something drastic," he says, feeling so helpless and fearful of it happening.

After a moment Tugger speaks, "I promise I won't do that."

Skimble looks up at the curious cat and nods, seeing that he truly means it. "Thank you..." he sighs, relaxing and then wiping away Tugger's tears asks, "What's wrong?"

"There's the insistent nightmares that don't seem to ever stop, there's this stupid game that I don't want to be a game anymore, and Exotica's advise all spinning in my head all at once."

"Wait... what game?" Skimble asks, utterly confused.

"The game we're playing," Tugger admits, realizing it's too late to go back now. "The way you act like with me when we're in front of others... I want to feel that when we're alone... I want that to be real and not fake..."

Skimble observes Tugger for a while, wrapping his mind around what was just said. Tugger just admitted to liking him _more _than just friends. His heart's fluttering in his chest and he moves forward and then presses his lips against the other tom's, who stays still due to shock. He never imagined Tugger's lips would taste so amazing or that his head would swim with such desire due to one kiss. All he knows is that when he pulls away, he'll want more.

Skimble pulls away and caresses Tugger's face, staring into his amazing amber eyes with glass-green ones. "I'm willing to give this a try... because admittedly... I've been feeling like a kit with a crush around you recently."

Tugger's blinks in shock. "R-really?"

"Yes," the orange tabby whispers reassuringly, never taking his glass-green eyes off of the Maine Coon's amber ones while his face heats up (not that anyone can see it). "Really."

A grin splits Tugger's face. "So... the game's not a game?"

"No. Not at all," Skimble muses.

"So... does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"Almost whenever... after all, there are kittens that we can spare the details around."

Tugger chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah..." he murmurs before he frowns. "Does this mean I don't get to sleep with you?"

Blush covers his face as he realizes what he said and Skimble smirks with amusement. "Oh? Taking it a bit fast aren't we?"

"N-no that's not what I meant, though I wouldn't mind- later of course- but I was talking about... about the nightmares."

"It doesn't mean you can't," Skimble assures. "Now let's just go to sleep."

Tugger nods and they lay down, Tugger nuzzling Skimble and putting his head under the other tom's chin and their arms wrapped around each other. They stay like this for very little time because sleep quickly comes to take the pair.

* * *

HAT: AWWWWW! Aren't they cute?

Demeter: Very. I can i-

Tugger: If you _dare _say you can imagine it, I'll tell Munkustrap what _really _happened to his toy mouse.

Demeter: *gapes* You wouldn't!

Tugger: I would.

HAT: Well, before you tear one another limb from limb, would the both of you please say it?

TUgger & Demeter: Review please. *goes back to arguing*

HAT: *grins and holds up camera* *whisper* Blackmail! *whisper* *giggles*


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: Here comes the laid back chapter. LET'S GO!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and OCs. Trust me, if I owned Cats, it would be so much more random.**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks walks in Rum Tum Tugger's direction, knowing he has to tell him of the trip he has to take, but he decides that it can wait as he keeps his long brown tail out of the reach of his brown and black niece. He knows kits love to chase tails, but for some strange reason they always try to catch _his _tail and even some adolescents want to as well for a bit of a challenge. Only once has his tail been caught and that was by his younger sibling, Jennyanydots, and that was when they were kits back on the farm long ago. Because of so many wanting to catch his tail, he's able to keep it away from other's paws even in his sleep. He hears Tugger chuckle as Skimble sits beside him and wraps his tail around the other's paws.

"Maybe I'll catch your tail someday," Tugger mutters, nuzzling his companion.

Skimble chuckles, doubting that will ever happen. "I'd like to see you try."

Tugger stretches a little before he sits up and pecks a kiss on the orange tom's cheek. "Later," he promises.

Their tails twine together and Tugger laces his fingers through Skimble's leaning back to back with said cat. They found who the queen was in the relationship, but both were too masculine for that girly stuff, so they just do little things to show their affection. They stay like this for a while before they get up and walk to a semi-secluded area where they share a quick kiss, and then Tugger's paws travel downward and grips the butt of the older tom, who's more than a little shocked as he jumps a little and playfully glares at the Maine Coon.

"Oh so it's that way?" he asks mischievously before his own paws lower and grip a little tighter, making the gripper become the grippee. "Like it?"

Tugger blushes and playfully growls. "Very much."

Suddenly there's a squeak and they look down at Electra who's covering her eyes and blushing. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Skimble, T-Tugger. I- uh- never mind. Sorry," she stutters, turning away.

_No! Why of all the cats in the junkyard did it have to be my _niece_?!_ Skimble thinks as he watches the one that chased his tail earlier walk away.

"Go on," Tugger says, gesturing to one of his fan-girls.

"I'll be back," Skimble says.

"And I'll be Beethoven," Tugger jokes before hitting the orange tabby's butt before he walks away and when the brown tailed tom turns around with semi-wide eyes Tugger winks. "Don't take too long."

Skimble blushes and rolls his eyes in exaggeration before rushing after his niece to hopefully clear the air between them. No kit should ever see their mother, father, uncle, or aunt (all over a certain age gap) get intimate and Electra was unfortunate enough to have seen her crush and uncle intimate together... yes, it's not good for her mind so far, but she knows it's really adorable... something about queens loving gay toms being in their nature, but Skimble could never figure it out.

"Electra!" Skimble calls, pulling his niece aside when he reaches her.

"It's alright, Uncle Skimble," she says, unable to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I-"

"No, really, it's okay," she says with a smile, looking up at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "You two are adorable!

He groans. "Must you use that word?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes!" Then she hugs him and he gives her a hug back. "I love you, Uncle Skimble."

"I love you, too," he purrs.

She reaches for his tail, which he expertly keeps away from her. "Darn it... I missed."

"Bah! Just go play," he says, shooing her off. "And don't tell anyone."

She nods. "Okay!"

Skimble goes back and leans against Tugger, giving him a light peck on the cheek, nervous about telling Tugger about his four day voyage on the train coming the next day. He should've told Tugger days ago, but it was never the right time... especially with so much kissing and teasing. "Tugger... I'll be gone for a couple of days on the Night Mail... We're going a little farther than usual."

Tugger looks at Skimble with dismay. "A couple?... that's two?"

Skimble winces, regretting the use of the words 'a couple' due to the fact it means two. "A few..."

"Three?"

"Four."

The younger tom's shoulders sag and he lowers his amber eyes to the ground. "Four days..."

"It'll only be three nights," the orange tabby assures, nuzzling his companion in hopes of cheering him up.

_Three nights,_ Tugger thinks. "When go you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Tugger presses against Skimble and nuzzles him. "I-It's okay. I can last that long."

Skimble wraps his arms around the Maine Coon and kisses his forehead as Tugger sulks about not having Skimble around for four days. He knows the maned tomcat should've grasped that the Railway Cat has to take longer voyages than usual, but he supposes it's never come up. He's worried about his tom because he doesn't know how the nightmares will effect him. Skimble, it seems, is the only one to tame the nightmares and without Skimble, Tugger might hurt someone or get _no _sleep for days. He decides to say one thing, because he doesn't know if he'll get an opportunity to say it again (trains, though comfortable, are dangerous).

"I love you," both toms say at once before blushing and smiling at one another.

It was something they'd never said to each other before now and now that they've said it... it's better. They share a tender kiss before someone clears their throat. The two look up at an amused Mistoffelees and Tugger glares while Skimble waits patiently for Mistoffelees to say what he needs to say.

"Um... I was wondering if everything was going alright," he says.

Tugger opens his mouth to most likely say something rude when Skimble speaks up to keep the two from brawling. "It's all fine. What can we help you with?"

"Well, we were all wondering who..."

"Who the queen is," the pair finishes.

"Yeah."

Tugger rolls his eyes. "When are they gonna learn they're never gonna find out?"

His younger brother huffs before he looks between Tugger and Skimble, worry in his features. "Um... So Skimble? Did you...?"

"Yes, I told him," Skimble sighs, making Mistoffelees relax and turn his eyes on his older brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tugger replies, nuzzling his tomfriend much to said tomfriend's delight. "I'm just gonna spend as much time with him as possible."

Mistoffelees nods. "Okay. I'll see you later, I've gotta go glare at Pouncival."

"Glare double time for me," Tugger calls after his little brother.

"I will!" the tux calls back.

"That kit," Tugger sighs before he smiles. "But... he's great, isn't he?"

"Aye, you're brother's a good young tom.. I'm glad he brought us together," Skimble whispers the last part, no one else but Exotica knowing the truth.

Tugger nuzzles the older tom. "Me too."

-LINE-

Skimble reluctantly gets out of bed the next day and gives his tomfriend a goodbye kiss before he departs. He walks to the Railway and upon entry of the train he sees a certain annoying Irish tomcat standing there with a broad grin.

"Alright, I'm here, so get off my train," Skimble growls.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lyon shakes his head. "I've been ordered to help you on this voyage.

Skimble's eye twitches and as the whistle sounds he lets out a long yowl. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

HAT: Well, since I'm getting kinda lazy, next chapter we're going to skip to when Skimble gets back.

Lyon: AWWW! Please? Please do a chapter dedicated to me and Skimble on the train. I'm hardly in the story as it is.

HAT: Damn... you really _are _annoying.

Lyon: Och, you're worse.

HAT: Don't 'och' me! I'll 'och' you!

Lyon: Och!

HAT: Och!

Lyon: OCH!

HAT: _OCH!_

Lyon: _**OCH!**_

HAT: FINE! The next chapter's gonna be about their four day voyage... happy?

Lyon: Very much so. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: As promised, here's the chapter with the Scottish and Irish toms on the same train.

**_Disclaimer: I OWN CATS! *tackled by Andrew Lloyd Webber and they wrestle until HAT's in a submission hold* stop, stop, STOP! I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! Only the OCs, damn it let GO! *released and dropped on the floor* R-Review... *passes out*_**

* * *

"Alright, let's get a few things straight. _I'm _the boss and this is _my _train. If something should go wrong just once I'll have you begging for your death, understand?"

Lyon smirks. "Perfectly!" he nods before he gives a lazy salute. "What next, captain?"

Skimble boxes the tom's ear. "Act your age!" he growls.

The black and gray calico shakes his head. "That's an order I won't always follow. But let's get going!"

_He's quite enthusiastic and kittenish, that's for sure,_ Skimbleshanks thinks as he stalks through the passenger cars and at the bad mood their railway cat seems to be with the enthusiastic cat prancing behind him merrily they all stay quiet and reach to pet Lyon. This irritates Skimble a little, but he discards that because they know better than to pet him in a bad mood, they learned that long ago. He stops to check on how secure everything is when suddenly another body bumps into his and he turns around and glares.

"Lyon... what caused you not to pay attention?" he asks.

"Um... I was looking around and trying to get to know the ins and outs of the train," he admits, scratching the back of his head nervously.

The marmalade tom rolls his eyes. "Try to pay attention where you're going. Make sure everything's secure so no one gets harmed. Everlasting knows how human kits are."

The two work to make sure everything's secure and Skimbleshanks is surprised to see that Lyon is very tame. The skin under his pelt itches and he knows this will end soon. It always does...

**-THREE HOURS LATER-**

"-and the queen said, 'oh! I love that Irish accent, better than all those Scottish accents I always hear' and I took her out to dinner and she and i had a grand time-"

Skimbleshanks, having had enough of this never ending tale, grabs the tom by the scruff and effortlessly lifts him up and holds him as he would a kit."One more 'and' out of your mouth and there won't be another 'and' to your life story," the orange tabby growls, long brown tail flicking irritably.

Lyon smirks. "A-"

The Jellicle throws his co-worker into a cage roughly and locks it so he can't unlock it from the inside. "You were saying? Because I can easily find a hungry dog and throw you in there."

"I-I understand," the bi-colored cat nods.

Skimble lets him out and stalks into the kitchen area and gets himself some milk, rather wanting to save the Scotch for when Lyon would _really _be annoying... and yes, it's possible for him to be more annoying to the Night Mail's railway cat. He rubs his head and wishes more than anything to go back to the junkyard and curl next to his tomfriend. He releases a sigh and realizes it hasn't even been a day yet and he has three more days to go. He knows it's going to be a long wait to go home and see the Maine Coon, but he'll have to wait seeing as he has no choice.

_Everlasting, please make this go fast,_ Skimble begs when suddenly he hears Lyon's voice again and knows that this prayer won't be answered soon enough...

**-LINE-**

"Skimble! Skimble! SKIMBLE!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" the formerly sleeping tom roars, glass-green eyes rimmed with red, making Lyon jump away. "What is it that you could possibly want at five o'clock in the morning when you _know_ I have had only thirty minutes of sleep?!"

"Um... I was... I was wondering if you'd allow me to sleep in this cart with you..."

"Why?" Skimble demands before realizing that he's shifting from food to foot and unable to meet the older tom's gaze. He realizes that, though Lyon is about Jenny's age, he never _really _grew up nor had anyone to guide him and the closest one that came to guiding him was... Skimble. "Nightmares?"

Lyon reluctantly nods.

"Fine," Skimble yawns, laying his head down and then he feels a warm body press against his back and looks back at the black and gray calico curled beside him. He realizes how... tiny the tom is and sighs. He knows that Lyon's clingy... but he never knew that also applied to Skimble as an older brother figure. "Goodnight Lyon."

"G'night," Lyon mutters back.

**-LINE-**

"How does your song go?" Lyon asks as Skimble rests for one of his breaks.

Skimble's ears prick. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because..."

"Uh-huh... well, I prefer not to sing it," he says, eyeing the queens present that always beg for him to do the song and dance (though it's for one part '_I've been busy in the luggage van!_' since he lifts his leg). "I'll go back to work now."

Lyon sulks, disappointed before he perks and follows Skimble. "Hey, Skimble... what's it like at the junkyard?"

"Quite fine, cozy even... why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Why acting so kittenish?"

Lyon straightens up and shakes his head. "I'm not acting kittenish."

"Uh-huh..." Skimble mutters, glancing back at the tom before catching a fallen suitcase and putting it back where it belongs, making sure it's secure. "Why all the interest in my home all of a sudden? I thought Ireland was so grand, you'd go back first chance you got?"

Lyon shakes his head. "No reason... Well, besides that pretty sister of yours. I bet she's a fine thing in bed and she'll make a pretty little trophy mate when I capture her affections."

Now he's talking about Jennyanydots. Skimbleshanks breathes in slowly... breathes out slowly... turns around slowly... grabs Lyon's scruff quickly... and quickly throws him into the cage... with a peke... that's in heat.

"_NO! SKIMBLE, LET ME OUT!_" Lyon begs, rattling the bars before the peke grabs his scruff. "_GET OFFA ME YA DIRTY PEKE! SKIMBLE!_"

Skimbleshanks has never been happier about a ruckus on his train in his life and the passengers and workers give him funny looks as he exits the section with all the noise with a pep to his step and a merry tune in the back of his throat. This, to the passengers and especially the workers, is odd behavior because they'd normally see Skimble racing towards the noise and putting a cease to it, not start it and then walk away so... so merrily afterwards. After the screaming stops Skimble goes back and lets out the tom.

"Hope you don't have kittens... or is it pups?" Skimble says with a smirk before he didges a swipe.

"Damn it! Luckily that stupid peke didn't know what the hell he was doing, but, damn you, you're washing this _stuff _off my back!"

Skimble shanks his head. "I'm not licking that off of you. Besides, you earned it. You will _never_ bring up my sister like that otherwise it's going to be with a peke that knows what he's going... or perhaps a pollicle instead? I hear they're _real _rough."

"_Good heavens_! What happened to Lion?" a guard asks before reluctantly picking him up. "I guess it's time for a bath... do you know what happened in there that made Skimble so happy?"

"_Don't _bring it up!" Lyon hisses.

-LINE-

"FINALLY!" Skimblehanks and Lyon yell upon seeing Carlilsle Station and jump off as soon as the train slows enough for them to leap off. During the journey Lyon would annoy Skimble, Skimble would throw him in a cage, and then Lyon would end up peacefully curled at Skimble's side at the end of the night, and then it would repeat. Neither cat was happy about any of this except for the truce at the end, but still, it was absolutely terrible for both parties. "Never again will I do that!"

Skimble doesn't even bother staying to finish his job, wanting to be as far away from Lyon as possible and get to his tomfriend as soon as possible. He streaks through the streets until he gets to the junnkyard and it's unusually quiet. The air's heavy and he walks through the junkyard until he gets to where most of the cats are gathered and he looks around for Tugger before he frowns. Tugger should've been at the front gate, but Skimble can understand the Maine Coon being occupied... but he's nowhere to be seen. Everyone's sulking and he notices Mistoffelees isn't there either, and should be because he had said he'd be back by the time Skimble was... so odd.

"J-Jen!" Skimble calls, running to his sister who's brown eyes are full of sadness and pity. "What's happened?"

"Mistoffelees was captured by Macavity... and Tugger was nabbed the next night protecting Victoria and Jemima..."

Skimble's heart roars in his ears and his chest aches. Tugger's been captured by the one that's the _cause _of his nightmares... by the one that tortures and kills every single prisoner and Skimble wasn't here to protect him. He shakes his head. "No..."

* * *

HAT: Funny in the beginning, depressing in the very end... and a cliffhanger. Sorry I had to do that, but you should be fine... I noticed that I have a lot of '...''s, but who cares? Hope you enjoyed!

Lyon: When you said you'd have a chapter with me in it... I DIDN'T EXPECT TO BE RAPED BY A PEKE!

HAT: You weren't raped... you were _humped,_ there's a huge difference.

Lyon: *eye twitches* ... I need a drink. *stalks off.

HAT: Okay... REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH BACON ON TOP!


	11. Chapter 11

HAT: Alright! Next chapter!

Macavity: *whispers in her ear*

HAT: Huh...

Macavity: *whispers again*

HAT: Oh... yeah... Okay, I just remembered that this was gonna be a depressing chapter... Enjoy... I guess...

_**Dislciamer: I own nothing, but I **_**do _however, own the plot and OCs__._**

* * *

Loud, muffled cries echo through Scotland Yard from Jennyanydot's den, everyone besides two not in the den. Inside the den resides the two siblings: Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. The younger sibling holds their older one as he sobs into her shoulder, the rolls reversed from when her mate died. The glass-green eyed tom, unwillingly, thinks of many scenarios where Tugger dies and he doesn't want to imagine a world without the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Shh, shh, we'll save him, we'll save them," his chocolate brown eyed sister assures.

He breathes deeply to calm himself. "How do you know that?"

She thinks for a second as she rubs his ears. "Because there's a small part of Macavity left... you notice he doesn't kill the Jellicles he knew immediately. He keeps them alive long enough for us to have a chance to save them..."

He turns this over in his head and nods. "We'll take that chance... we'll take it and we'll get them out."

She smiles and kisses her brother's forehead, making him chuckle. "What?"

"I'm wondering when we switched places... I thought it was me who did the comforting," he continues chuckling, wiping away his tears.

"I don't know, but it was a while back, now rest, you'll need it."

He grins despite all that's going on and he lays head in her lap and closes his glass-green eyes, listening to her humming as she runs her fingers through his head fur and he begins to purr and he buries his face in his sister's stomach and does his best to tickle her. After making her squeal and giggle and then he drifts off with his little sister.

**-LINE-**

For the past few days everyone's been trying to figure out how to get Tugger and Mistoffelees back and while some roar that they should charge in and take back their tribe members, Mukustrap, more angry than any other cat, reminds them that they'd be outnumbered and would lose more cats than it'd be worth. A few accuse their Protector of not caring, of being like Macavity (irrational queens to be specific), Old Deuteronomy quickly reminds them that Munkustrap is the one that cares most after the silver tabby stormed out. Skimble decided to take it upon himself to go check on the tribe's Protector and he finds the tom a few yards away on a stable pile of junk.

Skimble nimbly jumps up and sits beside the silver eyed tabby. "You know they're just hysterical... I know how you feel..."

Munkustrap looked ready to accuse Skimble of not understanding, but he _has _been through this before. "How'd you deal with it?" (A/N: As I'm writing, I'm watching Deal With It).

"It was hard... but you're taking it better than I did... I just went in without thought and when I look back at it I feel like it caused more harm than good. Listen, I want them back as much as you do, but we have to plan this through."

Munkustrap nods. "Thank you."

Skimble gives a humorless laugh. "No problem, lad."

When Skimble goes back to his den he smells the faint scent of his tomfriend and he hates that it's not fresh, that Tugger won't creep in and curl by his side. It's been four days since Tugger was captured and who knows what he's been through. Skimble only prays that he'll make it until they can get him out and he's not hurt... too badly, because there's a guarantee with Macavity that the Rum Tum Tugger will be injured by the time he's saved.

**-LINE-**

On the eighth day after the Maine Coon's capture Munkustrap gets two cats, Skimbleshanks and Alonzo, to sneak into Macavity's hideout and save the two toms. The reason only three are going is because it's best to go in small numbers when it comes to entering without detection. The reason Skimbleshanks and Alonzo were chosen was because of their outstanding performance in combat and are very good at espionage, which means that they are the best of the warriors and perfect for the job (though Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were exemplary at espionage and finding their way around the hideout, the three going on the mission all agreed not to let them come.

"Alright, Alonzo, you enter the upstairs and take that section, Skimble, you've been here before so you check the ex-slave quarters, and I'll take the basement. Should your section wind up not having any luck, go to the closest section and help search," Munkustrap says.

They nod firmly before separating and Skimbleshanks silently hisses at the building. Many bad memories lie in this building for the Railway Cat and he would prefer not to go in, but he will because Tugger and Mistoffelees are in there and he has to help save them or die trying (A/N: I had watched that hero game show, hosted by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and one time this chick said, "I'mma win this and die trying" I just wanna say even 50 Cent said "Get rich OR die trying"...just had to throw that in there, continue). His search of the old slave quarters, even his old cell (which he wouldn't have put past Macavity to do with his sick, twisted mind) and goes down to where Munkustrap should be. He thinks he hears something like Munkustrap's voice then Tugger's voice.

"Is that Tugger?" Skimble calls worriedly to Munkustrap, running in the direction he heard the two brothers. Skimble goes to the open cell door and has no problem finding Tugger and he sees how ragged his tomfriend is, eyes looking bruised from lack of sleep and many scars on his body. He runs and slide forward on his knees and can't stop staring. "What'd he do to you, lad?"

After Tugger being silent Skimble can't take it anymore, needing to do something to assure Tugger this isn't his imagination and moves forward, pressing his lips to the Maine Coon's. Suddenly the younger tom moves forward and kisses back with just as much desperation and need as his tomfriend. When the two part Skimbleshanks notices that Munkustrap is quite embarrassed, blushing and looking away to give the two as much privacy as possible in their moment.

"We need to get you and Mistoffelees out of here... do you know where he is?" Munkustrap asks after his embarrassment dies down.

Tugger nods as Skimble wraps an arm around his waist and brings his arm over his shoulders and then Alonzo comes in. "I couldn't find him... whoa."

The injured tom shakes his head and gets them to the youngest brother and then Munkustrap picks up the small adolescent tux before they try for their escape, trying as best as they can to be as quiet as they possibly can, but there's Macavity and his henchcats.

_Crap_, Skimble thinks.

-MANY KNOCKED OUT GUARDS, ONE KNOCKED OUT MACAVITY, ONE PASSED OUT TUGGER, AND A FEW DAYS LATER!-

Skimbleshanks has barely gotten any sleep, food, and water for the past few days and sure as hell didn't leave Rum Tum Tugger's side. He bites his lip and sees how broken this Maine Coon is and he can't possibly bare to let go of this tom's paw. He hunches over and silently prays that his tomfriend will pull through and survive the traumatic experience in his elder brother's clutches at the old building. Tears roll down his cheeks and he doesn't want anyone to see if they _do _enter. Skimble suddenly feels the paw in his squeeze, something it hasn't done in the past few days. He lifts up his head to see Tugger awake!

"Tugger," he breathes, feeling the tom's free paw wipe away the tears. "Oh, Everlasting, I thought that..."

"Shh, shh, I'm right here," the injured tom assures.

Skimble raises the paw in his paws to his cheek to gather his scent better and feel the warmth on his face. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

"I'm glad, too," Tugger says and Skimble can't resist anymore, surging forward and pressing his lips to Tugger's. When they part amber and glass-green meet. "I love you."

"I love you, too... so much," Skimble replies as he nuzzles the younger tom.

Then the door opens to reveal the Protector and let in a flood of familiar screams that makes Skimble wince and Tugger freeze. "Mistoffelees... He's not doing too well and they don't know if he'll make it. Though the physical damage isn't that bad, but the mental..."

"No," the maned tom moans, resting his forehead on Skimble's shoulder. "Not Mistoffelees..."

* * *

HAT: It took me so long and I'm sorry... but for those of you that read the first one, you should know how it goes. For those of you that didn't... well, you're in the dark.

Admetus: What's this *reading a piece of paper* Ideas for a story?

HAT: Which one?

Admetus: One for A MistoXTeazer, based on this story.

HAT: OH YEAH! I'm thinking about throwing that out.

Admetus: Or saving it for later?

HAT: Maybe... I'll either write it or give it to someone. Either way, I might not. Too many projects on my hands. Including the Pouncival story with this one... might give that one away too...

Admetus: *shrugs and puts it back in the drawer*

HAT: Wait... What're you doing in my desk?!

Admetus: You wanted me to help you find the idea you wrote down for Repair.

HAT: Oh...

Admetus: *rolls eyes* Review.

HAT: Pretty please with bacon and syrup on top?


	12. Chapter 12

HAT: Since I felt generous and extra inspired, here's the next chapter! And... hehehe, if you haven't read the main one (Tugger's POV) then you don't know what I've done... Sorry newcomers for your shocks!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats, there would be more explosions.**

* * *

Skimble sighs lightly as he supports his tomfriend in going to Mistoffelees' room. The Maine Coon he now supports managed to talk him into this against his little sister, Jennyanydots', orders and now he risks getting his head bitten off, but he can handle her (depending on the timing) and it's well worth it if Tugger can gain some peace from this visit. They enter the room and Skimbleshanks' heart breaks at the sight before him. The black and white adolescent is curled in a corner, knees hugged to his chest, and crying his dark eyes out. Another reason to never forgive Macavity for his crimes. Tugger moves forward, letting go of the one supporting him and immediately at his baby brother's side. At first Mistoffelees looks scared and confused before he looks hopeful.

"T-Tugger?"

"Yeah, kit, it's me," Tugger says fondly, reaching forward, but his brother flinches.

"Tell me something only Tugger would know," the black and white adolescent hisses.

Skimble leaves, knowing the two need some time alone together. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling as his back slides down on the wall and he gets in a sitting position. He thinks of Macavity and all that he's done, but he can't help... he can't help but still care and wonder if there's a chance to save him. He shakes his head and remembers the lesson. It's impossible to bring Macavity back, he's too far gone and Skimble can't do anything about it, no cat with his type of magic can. He shakes his head again, trying to rid such thoughts before they plague his mind once again like in his youth back when Macavity was still good and getting worse.

_STOP!_ he mentally roars at himself, his glass-green eyes glowing slightly before they go back to normal. His third name bubbles in his chest and he gets a feeling in the back of his mind that he can go back into the room and he listens inside and no longer hears crying. He rises from his place on the ground and enters the room to see Tugger holding his sleeping little brother. Skimble moves forward and gently takes the tux and places him in the bed before getting the amber eyed tom and going into the hall.

The thieves, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, run past the two to Mistoffelee's room, Rumpelteazer pulling quickly in front of her brother. Skimble's ears prick with interest and he smells a hint of tears, most likely from Rumpelteazer. He knows of her crush on the magical cat, seeing as she came to him (granted jenny was at her human's house, and she needed it immediately off her chest and Skimble was literally the first cat she saw) and he thinks the two would be happy together. Though he'll have to have a talk with Mistoffelees when he gets the chance, after all he was the one that found her and her brother and brought them to the junkyard, so he has some sort of parental control, not only that but they look like-

His train of thought's broken when he and Tugger hear more feet and see kits rushing in. Tugger groans and Skimble, after much difficulty with the stubborn kits (especially Etcetera, Tugger's biggest fan (and also the biggest fan of Skimble and Tugger's relationship)), has them all leave and tells them to come back when Jenny allows them to (most of them came in after the duo and Jenny left to gather extra herbs).

"You should get some rest," Skimble advises.

"I don't-"

"Lad, if you don't help yourself then how're you to help others?"

Amber eyes look into glass-green eyes before the maned cat sighs. "Alright... but..."

Skimble knows that tone and nods as he helps Tugger into bed. "I know."

The curious cat lies on his good side and though the railway cat knows what he's going to do he crouches beside the beg, his finger tracing the lines on the other tom's face, his glass-green eyes taking in the sight of his tomfriend again. He tries to tell Tugger all he needs to know with his eyes: how scared and worried he was, and how much he loves him. The younger tom presses his lips to his tomfriend's and entangles his fingers in his soft head fur. It never ceases to amaze the Railway Cat how delicious this tom's lips taste.

"Mm... more later, for now you need rest," the marmalade cat whispers, curling in the bed with him, knowing that the former queenizer needs his rest.

"Goodnight," Tugger mumbles.

"Night."

**_-LINE!... AKA A LITTLE BIT OF A MAJOR TIME SKIP-_**

Skimble rubs his temples, Lyon having followed him halfway to the junkyard before they neared the pound where dogs were yapping away. Lyon, obviously remembering the experiences on the train, quickly took off and Skimble finally was alone to walk the rest of the way to his home. He smiles at the thought of seeing Tugger after a long day of dealing with the annoying Irish tom. He walks and freezes, his heart breaking and glass-green eyes wanting to fill with tears at the sight before him.

Tugger kissing Bombalurina's tomfriend, Jasper, with his paw fisted around the smaller tom's scruff, _making _Jasper kiss him. Tugger rips the tom away from himself and yells, "What the hell?!"

As Tugger turns in his direction Skimble turns and runs off, unable to look at him. Skimble can't fathom how Tugger, after all they'd been through, would do this to him. Maybe, to Tugger, it was a game within a game, to drag Skimble in and then break his heart, but whatever it is, he's heartbroken and angry with himself for falling for it!

_I should've known,_ he thinks angrily.

* * *

HAT: Yeah... well, cliffhanger for a little while, I suppose!

Tugger: *shakes head* Damn... review.


	13. Chapter 13

HAT: NEXT CHAPPIE! I'm so proud of me for getting this out as fast as I did while reading my book for English (almost) every hour. I'm a major procrastinator so the fact I'm almost done with my book four days before I have to (gonna get it done tomorrow) and get the questions done before Sunday (hopefully) is a HUGE accomplishment for me, and not holding back on stories on top of that? I feel like I can do (almost) anything! Anyway, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

Skimbleshanks enters his den and slams the door angrily and tears off his waistcoat and throws it into the corner. His chest feels painfully hollow and with all these emotions swirling dangerously inside of him his body doesn't know whether to throw something, break down and cry, or set something on fire. His magic festers under his fur and he breathes and tries to calm down, focusing on the most calming thing he can, but it doesn't work well and then a small head pokes in and he blinks at the silver head and immediately the magic stills and so does any other emotion but surprise.

"What're you doing here, Etcetera?"

"I saw you run in here and you looked sad so I decided to come check on you," she says quietly. "Are you okay?"

He nods, gulping back the tears. "I'm fine, lass."

She frowns. "No you're not."

A sigh escapes his lips. "No..."

She enters his den all of the way and closes the door after her before rushing over and hugging her uncle. "What's the matter, Uncle Skimble? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to."

He gives a light chuckle. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"But, you look so sad," she argues.

He shakes his head. "I'll be fine, just... need time to think."

"About what?"

"Now, you need to be yey tall to be able to ask me that question," he says, lifting his arm to about an inch taller than her.

"Then I guess I'm more than able to ask that question," a smooth, sad voice asks and he looks up at a certain red queen.

"Bomba..."

Etcetera looks between the two and then Bombalurina puts a paw on the queen-kit's shoulder. "Could you give your uncle and I a minute."

She hesitates and Skimble gets the feeling she knows what two sad cats can do and then he crouches in front of her. "You needn't worry, just go off and play with your friends, alright?" She nods and goes out of his den and then he stands and looks at Bombalurina. "So you heard?"

"Yes, Tugger made Jasper tell me."

He blinks. "What?"

"Tugger was really mad and practically threw Jasper at my feel and made him tell me the truth. Jasper got drunk and kissed Tugger..."

"I don't know about that, Tugger had a hold of his scruff," Skimble grumbles.

Bombalurina blinks. "That's what Tugger was so upset about..."

Skimble's ears prick. "What do you mean?"

"After Jasper told me what he did and left Tugger groaned and when I asked him what was wrong he just left," she explains before her dark brown eyes soften. "Tugger's hurting real bad because you're hurt... maybe you should go talk to him."

Skimble shakes his head. "I don't want to."

"So what? You're just going to pass each other day in and day out just because of one mistake? After all you've been through? You're going to go away and never come back to family because you don't want to see him after what he did? That's not going to work and you know it. You have to tom up and face this because I know Tugger, when he does something he hates himself for it and won't ever forgive himself if the other doesn't forgive him and he'll die more inside than he already has."

The marmalade tom bites his lip guiltily and nods. "Alright, I'll talk to him."

She smiles. "Good..."

Bombalurina walks out of his den and he sits there for a minute before he shakes his head clear and walks to Tugger's den, determined to at least _try _and talk to the tom that wounded him so much. This tom hurt him as much as-

Suddenly the body of the tom he was looking for crashes into him.

"Skimble!" Tugger says, immediately hugging the tom and kissing him, Skimble not responding due to shock. "Oh, that dream- that nightmare- was so real... Thank the Everlasting you're alive."

By now he's sobbing.

"Shh, shh... I'm right here," the marmalade tom says, wondering how such a short amount of sleep could have shaken the Maine Coon so badly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jasper was drunk and I was trying to get him to leave, he kissed me, and then you... and then I took him to Bomba so he can tell her himself, and then I went to bed... the nightmare was so horrible... you died, Skimble, you died..." Tugger says through sobs and gasps, and the last bit shocks Skimble, convincing him that what he was told was true and Tugger loves him as much as Skimble loves Tugger. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright lad... Bomba and Jasper told me everything and how you came home depressed... I'm sorry. I should've stayed and found out what was wrong."

Tugger nuzzles the glass-green eyed tom. "No need."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their faces are inches apart and the distance quickly closes as their lips brush together and-

"Tugger!" Tugger's head falls on Skimble's chest and he lets out a groan of frustration and Skimble just lets out a quiet sigh and before Tugger's knows it he's barreled into by a white, silver, and brown while Skimble gets a knee to the rubs, but he's been through worse so he doesn't complain. "Tugger! Oh, hi uncle Skimble."

"Hello Etcetera," the two say.

"How's my number one fan?"

"Admetus is taking me to the pond," she says excitedly.

Both toms frown at the thought of her going on a date. "What?"

She pales, as if realizing that this is a mistake. "U-"

Tugger swallows, patting her head. "Alright... only if I get to talk to him."

"And me as well," Skimble says, an overprotective surge going through him at the thought of his eldest niece going on a date with (any) tom (really).

She hesitates. "Okay, but no physical or mental harm."

"We swear."

They sent Etcetera off and crack their knuckles. "Let's get him."

Little did Admetus know... he was screwed.

* * *

HAT: Five(ish) chapters left before the end of this story!

Macavity: Yes, and I get to re-

HAT: The new readers don't _know _that yet.

Macavity: *rolls eyes* Okay, okay, fine... but can I?

HAT: Do I look filthy rich to you? No, so therefore, you can't.

Macavity: *pouts* Fine... don't review.

HAT: *rolls eyes * You overgrown kitten... here's a ball of yarn, knock yourself out.

Macavity: What do I look like, Munkustrap? I don't play with yarn.

HAT: *pulls out mouse toy and sets it on the ground* there, have at it.

Macavity: *chases toy mouse*

HAT: *filming* This is gonna be the best blackmail ever! *quietly laughs evily*


	14. Chapter 14

HAT: Second to last chapter! I'm go glad to be nearly done with my second long story (so many one-shots)!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats, there'd be a random bunny.**

* * *

Skimbleshanks' stomach is filled with butterflies at the thought of finally being mates with Rum Tum Tugger tonight. He dances as he usually would and when it gets to Jennyanydots' song he reaches for her, but not to see if his sister needs his help, but to bat at her for trying to take his Scotch again, but he can't help, but love his little sister and be proud that she's such an amazing Gumbie Cat. He swears that sometimes he can see the previous Gumbie Cat and their mother with her sometimes, but then again she got a lot of her habits from them both (whether Jenny remembers from their mother's habits or not) and sometimes treated him like the deceased she-cats.

Then Tugger comes out and Skimble fights the smile and makes his face as disapproving as possible. When he gets on the TSE 1 cat he watches Tugger move his hips in hypnotic motions and he can finally relate to his nieces, Etcetera and Electra, about them. His glass-green eyes take in the sight and he smiles lightly at his soon-to-be-mate's tight butt. He'd love to run and snatch Tugger for his own and drag him into the den for the rest of the night. He can just imagine how those hips would move when- (A/N: Nope, too much, can't do it! Physically can't type anymore of this. Can't finish it, it feels too awkward.)

The next song Skimble's bristling, though not noticeably as he sings the praises for the fat cat. He fights the urge to "accidentally" trip the rich tux as he passes by and Skimble salutes, but there's a very strong urge to tackle the cocky rick cat when he give the rose to his baby sister.

_You'd better be lucky Macavity's attacking otherwise you'd be dead!_ Skimble thinks as the coward flees and he can't see how on earth that cat captured three beautiful, intelligent she-cat's affections. Especially Bmbalurina! _How on earth did he get her affections?!_ He always wonders. _And Jen's? I thought she was smarter than that!_

Still he goes to his sister and nieces, his nephews being elsewhere. "Where's Pouncival and Tumblebrutus?"

"Pouncival's with Tugger and Munkustrap while Tumblebrutus is with Tantomile," Etcetera informs.

He nods and he notices Jemima's not being guarded and goes over to her. "Jemima, what're you doing by yourself?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know."

He takes her paw and squeezes it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he says with a smile.

She smiles back and gives him a hug. "Thanks Uncle Skimble... wow, after tonight you'll be my brother-in-law... can I still call you Uncle Skimble?"

He chuckles. "Of course you can."

"Great!"

Now Skimble comes out to apprehend the two thieves and goes about the rest of the ball as normal and when the younger cats dance he stands in the corner near the broken door doing what they do the best he can without moving so much before they all finish dancing before the mating dance (AN: No seriously, I noticed that! I didn't know who it was until the lights came on. Look in the back on the top left of your screen and you'll see Skimble doing most of what the others are doing). Tugger and Skimble both agreed not to do the mating dance like normal, but they change it up a bit.

Tugger stands with his thumbs in his belt beside Skimble, their backs to each other and they back into each other before whirling to face one another and then they nuzzle one another before their paws are pressed together and they slowly stretch them outward. They can feel everyone watching intently waiting for the part that would gives away who the male in the relationship is. They both run their paws down one another's chest and they soon twirl to have their backs to each other as they lean into one another, their fingers lacing together as they slide down to sitting position and they lift their arms with everyone else and end up laying down facing each other. It will take them a long time for the clan to figure out who's the tom and who's the queen. They finish off their song less dance and when every one gets a few moments of rest with Gus out and about Tugger gets on the trunk of the car and curls up with Skimble who has his vest laying on the car.

"I think Gus is going to be chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer," Tugger mumbles to Skimble.

"No doubt. He's earned it," Skimble agrees.

The mates nuzzle one another once more before Skimble shrugs on his vest and gets in position and Tugger goes to the side of here the train would be made and rests his head on his paws as he watches. Skimbleshanks loves being the Railway Cat and being uncle not just to his own niece and nephew, but to all the young ones. Skimble also loves making everyone laugh with his funny faces to make everyone less tense and more happy, but even with all the joy he brings he's not surprised when Macavity shows up and grabs Deuteronomy (again) and the girls are left singing.

"Is everyone safe?" he asks.

"We're all safe," Asparagus assures.

Skimbleshanks notices Coricopat hit Tumblebrutus' head for staring at his sister and Skimble hits the heads of Mungojerrie and Admetus for looking at his nieces. "I advise you mot to stare at my nieces like they're a piece of meat," he growls darkly.

"Us? Never!" Mungojerrie assures.

"Not like a piece of meat," Admetus reassures.

"Uh-huh," he mutters before he has to go back out and protect the others. He keeps the kits back, knowing they want more than anything to help Munkustrap and Alonzo, but he can't let them get hurt (he'd feel guilty and get killed by others) so he watches, wincing every time Macavity lands a blow. The Maine Coon prowls out and the Railway Cat can see something different about him. He doesn't look afraid, he looks calm and ready to fight, which makes pride well in his chest.

"Well, well, little brother. Finally come out to play?"

Tugger laughs humorlessly. "Yeah, whatever you say... _Neglected_."

Macavity stops and stares at his brother, in shock at his third name being used. "How... How dare you!" the Hidden Paw roars, leaping forward to attack his brother in blind rage.

Skimble sees Tugger uses this to his advantage and manages to dodge and make well thought out attacks and Skimble's the first to move forward to help his mate and then the other toms join (Pouncival pulling more than his weight in it) as well as Jennyanydots and Jellylorum and Macavity backs away, glaring at his little brother before he turns and disappears. Tugger glares after his older brother when Skimble takes his paw in his and he looks over and a smile forms on his face. Skimble's so proud of his mate finally conquering his fear and he can see behind his mate Jemima and Pouncival talking and Jemima smiling through tears.

"We're going to be fine for a while now," Tugger says with a broad grin.

"Yes, yes we are... and look at your sister," he says, knowing his nephew's dead if Tugger doesn't see how happy Pouncival just made Jemima.

Tugger looks over at Jemima hugging Pouncival with happy tears. "... he'd better not try anything."

"I'm sure he won't," Skimble says, knowing he and his sister raised him better than that.

The Jellicle Ball draws to a close with Gus the Theater Cat going to the Heaviside Layer and Tugger, right after everything was done and they could depart, immediately drags his mate to his den where he made absolutely everything romantic, rose petals everywhere, candles he managed to scavenge lit, and the wonderful smell of catnip in the air. Skimble looks around at the den, finding that it barely looks the same and he is, indeed, shocked at the surprise and... well let's just say Tugger was well rewarded for his efforts and that the two of them had a wonderful night together and that no kits were allowed out of the den to visit Tugger or Skimble. But then at the end of the night as the two of them snuggle together and stare in each other's eyes.

"Skimble," Tugger whispers, tracing the lines on Skimble's face.

"Hm?" Skimble asks, watching his mate's face and rubbing his thumb against his hip.

"I have something to tell you..."

Skimble's ears prick. "Hm?"

Tugger breathes deeply, his sweet breath hitting Skimble's face. "My third name... I'm-"

The orange tabby kisses the maned tom. "You'll never be forgotten by me... and my third name is-"

The younger tom blinks and nuzzles his mate. "You've no need to feel that way... you're a good tom."

And they both fall asleep in one another's arms after staring in one another's eyes for a while longer.

* * *

HAT: Yeah, I know their third names, but you won't find out at all!

Skimble: That's quite mean, lass.

HAT: I would think you wouldn't want me putting out your third name like that!

Skimble: *blushes* I don't... But you're going to put it out there, I know you are!

HAT: *looks around guiltily* Um... no... maybe... yes, in _Scottish Siblings._

Skimble: *shakes head* I knew it, but Tugger's is going to be a secret?

HAT: Maybe... Probably not.

Skimble: Well, now I feel better.

HAT: Besides, I gave the biggest hint ever on his third name.

Skimble: True.

HAT: Isn't there something you'd like to say before I get you something for your hard work?

Skimble: Please review for the lass!

HAT: *squeals* Yay! Now let's go! *jumps in a black hole*

Skimble: *hangs head* This girl had better be lucky I care at all for her otherwise she'd stay in there. _Which one is it?!_

HAT: The one with the- *something roars*

Skimble: Oh... that one's easy. Have a nice say, all of you! *jumps in after HAT*


	15. Chapter 15

HAT: Last chapter! Now onto other stories!

Macavity: It's not over yet! You've got to let them read it first!

HAT: Oh yeah... enjoy!

Macavity: *sighs* I'm going back to Brittny's. *walks out*

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

A few weeks later Rum Tum Tugger lounges in Jennyanydot's den, while Skimbleshanks shifts nervously, worried about his mate. Tugger threw up earlier that morning and Skimble, worried, has taken the day off from the railway to watch over his mate and make sure Jenny saw him. Tugger, though insisting that he's fine, is here every now and then voicing his craving pigeon and complaining he could be going to hunt some, but Skimble knows Tugger's only going through with this because if the roles were reversed he'd have pushed just as hard for Skimble to visit Jenny for a checkup. When Tugger told Jenny what was wrong she got Jellylorum and they're now in the back talking, making Skimble clutch his mate's paw and worry about if the Maine Coon's going to die of some terminal illness.

"Calm down, Skittles, I'm just fine," Tugger assures, using an annoying nickname.

Skimble, for a second, forgets his worries and get irritated and casts Tugger a glare but ignores the nickname for the most part. "They've been speaking in the back for a while."

Tugger rolls his eyes. "They probably can't find the herb for a stomachache. No big deal."

The Railway Cat isn't so convinced. "Still..."

The curious cat kisses his mate's cheek. "Don't worry."

That's when the two she-cats come out with amusement in their eyes, though Jenny's has a touch of fear, which really sets Skimbleshanks on edge.. "Well... the good news is that Tugger isn't dying," she says for her brother's nerves.

"But?" the marmalade tom asks impatiently.

"But... he's got a little bit of a condition," Jellylorum says. "He's not gonna be able to do or eat quite a few things..."

This makes Tugger frown. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout Jelly?"

"Well, we've gone over this and talked to Cori and Tanto... you're magic's actually quite a bit stronger than Munkustrap, Victoria, and Jemima's though very weak compared to Misto's," Jenny says hesitantly before nudging her partner in medical issues. "Though it could've happened to Skimble since he's got magic in his blood..."

"What about it? Is my magic messing up?"

"No... it realized that you and your mate are both males and might need offspring for the insurance that your bloodline keeps going so..."

"He's pregnant!" Skimble asks, bug-eyed as he leans back, in complete and utter shock they're going to be parents. He doesn't know how on earth this could happen, but... he's pretty happy. Ecstatic even!

Tugger presses one gloved paw to his forehead. "W-what? I'm... I'm pregnant? Crap, now everyone's gonna know that I'm the queen of the relationship."

This causes the queens to giggle and Skimble smiles. "We're going to be fathers..."

Tugger smiles. "Fathers..."

"And... Jenny has something to tell you Skimble..." Jelly says.

"I believe now's not the time," Jenny says quickly.

"What?" Skimble demands, wondering what she's holding back.

She gulps at her older brother's commanding voice. "Um... well... I'm pregnant as well..."

"_WHAT?! _Who's the father? I'm gonna wring his neck, skin him and wear his pelt and have his teeth and claws as a necklace!" Skimble roars, his glass-green eyes as wild as when he thought he lost his Scotch, his mind already forming a picture of Bustopher Jones begging for his life.

"Well... that's going to be really difficult seeing as he's a co-worker of yours. Or rather on another railway."

_That annoying Irish prick?! _"Lyon? Really?! I'm going to murder him!"

Tugger laughs during the whole thing. "Well I'm gonna go before I burst. See you tonight," Tugger says, kissing his mate and walking away before he can get called back. Skimble isn't calm, but he's calmer after his mate kissed him. Still, he's going to kill Lyon, no, he's going to find the only pound with all male dogs that're going into heat at the exact same time and throw the tomcat in there.

-TIME SKIP... more or less-

Tugger had two kits a male and a female. The tom-kit has Tugger's mane and one amber eye (left) and one glass-green eye (right) and his fur was almost all black save for his orange stripes. The queen-kit has one amber eye (right) and one glass-green eye (left) and her fur is completely leopard spotted save for her orange left front paw. Tantomile _finally _mated with Tumblebrutus (everyone lost whatever bets they placed the first time and had to put down second bets), Pouncival and Jemima are happily mated, Victoria is expecting, Llyir is training to be the next Tugger, Castalia is training to be the next Railway Cat, Streak is in high hopes of becoming a guardian, Mistoffelees and Rumpelteazer are newlymates (all over each other and making cats sick). Mungojerrie managed to ask Electra out on a date ( it took way too long for Rumpelteazer, who set them up), Etcetera and Admetus are soon-to-be-mates, Coricopat and Exotica finally get some sleep, Munkustrap and Demeter have two son the both of them have silver eyes while one has silver fur and one has gold, and Bombalurina and Jasper have one kit, an adorable all red she-kit.

Needless to say... they lived happily ever after... and Macavity retired to Hawaii, so everyone's happy!

* * *

HAT: Okay, _now _we're done.

Jemima: Aww! SO cute!

HAT: Yes, adorable. Now, we must celebrate with a black hole party!

Jemima: HAT!... which black hole?

HAT: The party black hole... help me look for it! *sticks head in one black hole and jumps back* Oh, sugar honey iced tea!

Jemima: What? *walks to black hole*

HAT:*picks up Jemima* Nothing for any kit to see... ALONZO! Close this black hole!

Alonzo: Why? *sticks head in black hole and jumps away* Oh, dear Everlasting! Did Jemima see?

Jemima: *pouts* No, HAT dragged me away. What is it?

Alonzo: *throws stick of dynomite in black hole* oh, nothing for kits to see... So disgusting. No kits are allowed to look into black holes for the party black hole.

HAT: Ditto. So... no party black hole, just a regular party at the junkyard.

Jemima & Alonzo: Please review!


	16. Challenge

HELLO! So, since I'm writing a whole bunch and the random pairing generator makes me determined to put some things out there, I'm going to give a challenged to any determined author out there that is brave enough to take on this... difficult challenge that I can't seem to find a way to make into a story. So, this challenge is called:

_Shades of Red!_

Why is it called _Shades of Red _and what's the challenge you may ask. Very good questions!

See, this challenge is called _Shades of Red _because it's a pairing of two red cats that I honestly never even _thought _about putting together:

_Macavity & Asparagus (Jr.)_

Yes, I was as shocked as you were. I just hit the random generator and as soon as I saw it my jaw dropped, but I thought that maybe I could do it... I was wrong, so now I put the challenge out for all of you to try. I understand if you're reluctant to do it, but it's a very difficult challenge that even _I _couldn't take on (and trust me, I took on my fair share of challenges from that random pairing generator as you can see from my list of stories.

Your entries may be any length, but I'd _prefer _1,000 words at minimum, but my absolute minimum is 500 words.

The story must be completed by April 11th, but if any author needs more time I will push the due date a bit farther.

Now you must be curious about prizes.

**FIRST PRIZE:**

You are an OC in a one-shot (you get to give me an idea, the characters you want, and I write it for you),

You and your story are Favorited,

You get to chose what story I focus on next out of the list on my profile.

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in three chapters of your favorite (long term) story

**SECOND PRIZE:**

You and your story are Favorited,

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in two chapters of my next long term story.

**THIRD PRIZE:**

You and your story are Favorited,

I tell my readers to check our your profile in one chapter of my next long term story.

Don't worry, those that don't make the top three will get a prize too! You'll be titled whether it's "funniest," "most heartfelt," "fluffiest," and etc. Your entry will also be favorited.

What do you think about that? Sound good? Then please review and let me know if you accept the challenge!

Due Date (just in case you didn't see it):

April 11th


End file.
